Outshining The Brightest Star
by Kikanemi
Summary: [AU] Finally a star comes along much like yourself, and what do you do? Outshine it, of course! A love story with hardships on the way...MxS
1. Chapter 1: Avoiding the Obvious

Authors Note: This is my first AU, so, please be nice. It's gotten a little cheesier than I wanted, but I'll try to change that. Anyway...there will be a sequal to this. I know, I'm weird, I already planned that. Actually, I started writing the first chapter to that one as well. I also have a question for those of you who read The Lovely Curse: Would you like a sequal, or would you like me to use my idea for a new story with a new developing romance? If you could answer that, thank you so much! Well, I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!

Chapter 1:

"But I'm telling you--"

"No."

"He's a total hottie," she teased waving the paper in front of her friend's eyes, letting the words draw out.

She quickly swatted the hand away without letting her eyes drift from her magazine."No. And ow! Pay attention! You're pulling my hair!"

"Well sorry Miss Pop Teen Princess."

"Kagome..." she warned, practically whining because she was called that title.

It was true, Sango was a pop star of Japan...but she liked to think that she was at least a little different than her American comparison Britney Spears. She had some edge, some rock, and she wasn't an anorexic bimbo with fake boobs. Not that she thought of Britney that way, she just felt that was what example she was setting for her followers and fans

Unlike most, she never got to live out her childhood. Her mother always had her set up for some sort of pageant or singing contest for the next upcoming stars. 'Psh, upcoming stars my butt' she used to think to herself while waiting hours on end just to get an audition. To her utmost surprise the people actually thought she was good. Everywhere she traveled a judge would be struck speechless or an executive caught begging to sign her. The only problem was...she just wanted to be left alone.

With years of training in her vocals, dancing, and playing the guitar she finally decided that all the work had to be put into somewhere...so she signed with a fancy record label who gave her the best deal. Now she didn't expect to be a big shot, not even the rookie of the year, but for some reason people caught on quickly that she would be the new sensation. News spread fast and her fan basess expanded beyond compare. She was a star.

She had the looks, she had the voice, and most importantly she had the attitude. But to herself...she was nothing compared to a normal girl that walked down the road with her friends. Stars couldn't do that, they had no friends. So, she took it upon herself to be on her best behaviour and eventually everyone that was in some way supposed to be of service to her became a good friend. Kagome, who was her hair stylist and fashion expertise, was her best friend and she was glad for that.

It was today, though, that she was literally rethinking that choice to have her so close because of all of her sneaky antics. So what if she never had a boyfriend? So what if she never got kissed? So what if she wasn't looking? That whole idea was just apalling to Kagome, who had her eyes on almost everything with a hard rock chest that walked through the door.

She grumbled but felt obligated to at least read up on the guy before throwing out the whole idea. Miroku was the boy on every teenage girl's mind. He was practically known as Sango's pop scene rival. She liked to think of him, though, as the boy who had everything. He had a band while Sango only had back up music and a few dancers. He had a humungous stage show, a mansion in almost every state he went, and...he was single. That fit the description of every girl's dreamboat. Sango wasn't bound to fall for it.

"Kagome, he's like every other famous guy. I'm sure he's shallow, dumb, and..."

Kagome sighed and stated dreamily, "Completely gorgeous."

Sango rolled her eyes, stubbornly closing the magazine and folding her arms in front of her chest, "If you like him so much then why don't you just talk to him."

"Because, besides I have my eye on someone else," they looked at eachother with unusual suspiciousness glinting in their eyes,"Here. Take a look."

The thin pages of the magazine flipped nimbly before Kagome picked out the page she was looking for. Of course, it was another picture of Miroku who held a microphone as if he were singing.

__

'Cheesy if you ask me,' Sango thought.

Kagome screeched, flailing her arms in little motions and eagerly jumping up and down, "Isn't he just a complete hunk? I want to go right up to him and just...I don't know...lick him!"

"Kagome, you're bold...but not that bold. I don't even know who you're talking about!" she growled, obviously annoyed and rather frustrated with all the boy talk recently.

Kagome quite harshly grabbed the magazine and shoved it in her friend's face, making her take at least one good long look at Miroku in all his glory and his little band taking up the rear. "Come on Sango! The silver hair, the cute little dog ears, the muscular body..."

"That's all nice...but really...wouldn't you even like to get to know him?" she pointed to the boy in question, taking notice for the first time that he held a red bass with white fire licking the edges. Was Kagome really this shallow? Didn't she even stop to think that people have personalities? Personally, Sango thought that getting to know someone and how well you know them should be the solid structure of a perfect relationship.

Kagome's eyes drooped and she looked away sadly.

__

'Oh no,' Sango warned herself,_ 'Don't let her start pouting again...this is a no win situation...just back down now before she goes into her whole routine...'_

"Fine, give me the paper...and if I have time, I mean _if_, I'll try to IM him or something."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she pulled her into a not so subtle embrace before releasing her and dancing out of the room,"You won't regret it!"

A deep voice startled her from just outside her dressing room, "Sango, five minutes until we leave."

__

'Well, midnight purple is a beautiful eye color...and those **are** nice eyes...' Sango ran over some things in her mind before deciding firmly, _'Okay "EyesofMidnight" next time you sign on...I'll be waiting.'_

=====

__

The day had been uneventful...as usual. He yawned as he stretched on his bunk once again on the tour bus. It had been like this every day now for almost a year and his official music tour of Japan was drawing to a close. For that he was ultimately relieved, well at least for a month or two he would be able to steer clear of all things that made him famous while he stayed at home with his family.

"Miroku...Miroku!" his bass player was kneeling next to his bed, possibly contemplating if he should bonk him on the head to get him awake. Miroku grunted, indicating he was listening, but barely,"Want the laptop now?"

The sleep was promptly wiped from his eyes before he sat up, minding the low ceiling, and he jumped out of bed. He outstretched his hand, waiting for the laptop to be placed in his grasp but found he was on the recieving end of a rude glare from Inuyasha.

"I may be your backup guitar player...but I am _not_ going to go on your beck and call. It's hooked up next to the booth."

"Sorry. Tired." he mumbled with a few other incoherant phrases before tiredly stomping off in the direction of the table.

Lately the Internet was his only way to get away from reality. He made friends online; never really telling them who he was so that he could just pretend he was like everyone else. Today was the same as always and he clicked the 'sign on' button for AIM before looking to see who was on. Clearly there was no one because he decided to invite himself to a chat entitled, 'Anime.'

===== 

Sango was extremely bored just waiting so she took it upon herself to go into a chatroom.It happened to be about her absolute favorite interest...Anime. So, to say she wasn't completely surprised out of her wit when "EyesofMidnight" entered the room would just be an under statement.

****

EyesofMidnight: Yo, what's up peeps?

__

'What...a...lamo...' she rolled her eyes thinking about how guys could act really weird sometimes.

****

Waruasobi03: Nothin much....

****

GurlyChica101: Hey! NMH either.

****

EyesofMidnight: Yeah, same here.

****

GurlyChica101: Oh shit! I left the oven running! My muffins are burning!

****

SmartAssMan: Dumb ass...

****

EyesofMidnight: Did any of you catch the last episode of Furi Curi last night?

****

Waruasobi03: Yeah! I personally loved it...Haruko kicks major ass.

****

EyesofMidnight: Yeah, she's cool.

****

Waruasobi03: Her and Naota were the best couple on the show!

She didn't mean to start getting gushy, but when it came to anime couples sometimes she got a little carried away...

****

EyesofMidnight: Yeah, I agree. Say, do you watch Trigun?

****

Waruasobi03: Never miss it.

****

EyesofMidnight: Who's your favorite couple on that show?

****

Waruasobi03: VASH AND MERYL!

****

EyesofMidnight: No way! I like them too!

__

'Sounds a little fruity if you ask me...' then it dawned on her, _'We have a lot more in common than I thought!'_

****

SmartAssMan: Hey, A/S/L everyone.

****

GurlyChica101: I'm back...but...I got to go everyone! Love ya!

****

SmartAssMan: Okay, I'll start with myself...21/M/Japan

****

EyesofMidnight: 17/M/Japan

****

Waruasobi03: 17/F/Japan

****

AnimeLovaTess: Don't you hate people that don't talk in chatrooms?

****

SmartAssMan: Maybe like yourself, who just decided to talk now....

****

AnimeLovaTess: HEY!

****

Yoyoyodisiswack: YOYOYO...if you want to see me naked click here!

Sango decided that that was a good time to leave the chat. If her manager or even Kagome saw that flash across the screen she would have some serious explaining to do. She leaned back in her chair and sighed, thinking her mission was accomplished. That counted as talking to him, didn't it? Just then she heard the familiar ding of IM and saw a window pop up. Sure enough it was the one and only EyesofMidnight.

****

EyesofMidnight: Why'd you leave?

****

Waruasobi03: Ohh...well I'm not into that whole naked thing...you know?

****

EyesofMidnight: Lol, I understand. Do you still want to talk?

****

Waruasobi03: Sure...

****

EyesofMidnight: So, what's your name?

=====

The simple morning had turned out to be great. It was on the rare occasion that he found someone that liked to talk directly to him, and especially about all their shared interests. As he asked her what her name was he sat back to ponder just exactly what she could look like.

Now let this author tell you...Miroku is your average teenage boy. A complete pervert. Well, not complete, but sex was on his mind. Sometimes. Okay, I lied...a lot. He did have another side to him too; he could be compassionate and caring as well.

****

Waruasobi03: Seiko. How about you?

Well he couldn't just flat out tell her. That would scare her away or just turn her into crazy fan mode major. What would he say? Hey, I'm Miroku, Japan's hottest Pop star...I bet you stare at my picture every night...so technically I sleep with you...and...WOAH, Miroku, get a hold of yourself!

****

EyesofMidnight: Miroku.

You idiot! He mentally berated himself while smacking his head against the table repeatedly.

****

Waruasobi03: Kind of like that pop star. What are the odds?

****

EyesofMidnight: Yeah...heh...actually...

****

Waruasobi03: What?

****

EyesofMidnight: This kind of...IS him.

****

Waruasobi03: Oh...nice to meet you.

****

EyesofMidnight: That's it?

****

Waruasobi03: What'd you expect me to say?

****

EyesofMidnight: Well, most girls yell and scream and then stalk me...

****

Waruasobi03: Then I guess I'm not like most girls...now am I?

****

EyesofMidnight: I guess not.

****

Waruasobi03: Look, G2G...but if I come back on, and you're on, do you want me to IM you?

****

EyesofMidnight: Of course!

__

::Waruasobi03 Signed Off::

'Wow', he thought_, 'what a woman.'_

=====

__

Sango spun around in her swivel chair, running her hands through her brown, almost raven hair and smiling. She didn't expect to like him that fast. It was weird...she didn't even know the guy well enough yet to call him a friend but she found herself getting a crush on him. Perhaps it was the fact that she possibly had a chance. Some little bitsy piece of a chance.

No, her mind was screaming exactly that, no no no. He's just a conceited jerk like every other guy out there! He doesn't want to get to know you; he wants to get to know your body! She did _not_ like him, and she never would. With a small 'hmph' she crossed her arms and made it over to her hotel bed where she proceeded to fall down in a plop.

Plus, she wouldn't give Kagome that kind of satisfaction. So, to get the story straight, she talked to him, he said some perverted things, and the rest was history.

===== 

The guys all eventually found their way out of their beds, and to the family room area of their tour bus. As they normally did, Shippo took out a pack of cards, setting up poker hands for everyone and dealing out chips. The little rascal never tired of showing up his older companions and bandmates.

As Shippo laid his hand out he smiled and said, "Read 'em and weep, boys."

"Oh fudge, "Miroku said while comparing his measly pair of two's to Shippo's four of a kind.

Kouga grunted while smacking himself in the head, thoroughly frustrated that his two pair didn't win this round. Inuyasha rolled his eyes while laying down his hand and grumbling about how he was close...just so close to crushing the little buggar.

All heads turned as the van came to a screeching halt and a loud bump sounded from the back of their vehicle.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha announced as he rose and made his way towards the center of all of their curiosity.

Each of the boys looked at one another, knowing exactly why _he_ was the one to get up and check on the bump, before they all stated flatly, "Kikyo..."

Kikyo was Inuyasha's on and off girlfriend since...well, ever since they met, and she was also their manager. They had all warned him to be careful, if he was going to date the boss and he better be good to her, _real_ good, or he would regret ever laying eyes on her.

They both emerged, fumbling a little bit, and her looking like she had just wrestled a grizzly bear with her bare hands.

"Why'd we stop?" Shippo inquired while wiggling his nose when Kikyo took out a pack of cigarettes and set the small white tube ablaze.

"'Cause," she said while blowing a puff of smoke in all of their faces, making them cough, before continuing, "We're staying at this hotel for the night."

"Some warning would be nice..." Kouga mumbled while shuffling all the cards together and putting them back into their rightful container.

"Is thirty seconds enough warning for you? Or would you like me to stick my heel up your ass as a warning signal?"

Kouga glared at Inuyasha. They all blamed him for making her this way. "No mam."

"Any more problems?" everyone stayed silent as they found their own hands to be quite interesting, "Good. Ayayay, I should make a damn complaint box."

=====

Kagome's request to venture downstairs and into the lobby didn't go unnoticed. Well, of course it hadn't, she had already gone into half of her whiny routine before Sango interrupted and agreed. Kagome had gotten to the part where she would 'just drive her hot pink, and shiny I might add, beetle off a cliff' when Sango knew that it had gone too far.

Promptly, they both changed into their cutest PJ's and fixed their hair and makeup, because, as Kagome said before, a clerk down there was just so undeniably cute! Sango pretended to be sulking the whole way down, but inwardly she was just anticipating what dumb pick-up lines this guy would use on Kagome. This could be amusing.

As Kagome leaned on the tan marble counter and flicked her hair back, the boy instantly took notice. They stood, staring at each other for what seemed like minutes before he spat out the cheesiest line ever.

"Do you work for UPS? Because I saw you checking out my package."

__

'She better not fall for that...that was lame! Lamer than lame! The lamest!, ' Sango fought with herself before she heard a giggle and an 'Oh you...' from Kagome, _' I can't believe she fell for that...'_

All of Kagome's giggling faded into the backround as Sango heard her own blood rushing in her ears. The one thing she was trying to forget just materialized in front of her. Miroku. With his band. She snapped Kagome's tank top strap before trying to tug her away.

"Sango! What? I'm in the middle of an important conversation," Kagome gritted out through her teeth.

"Uh, Kagome, let's get going, okay?"

"No!"

"Please Kagome, please! I left something in the room! I need it!"

"Oh...my...god!" Kagome squealed.

Sango turned and realized the infamous pack known as 'InBetween' was strutting right for them. There was nowhere to run, hide, or...just get away for that matter. Kagome's constant drone of screaming and laughing made Sango want to slap her. Instead she settled for covering her mouth, but the screaming didn't stop. She then realized that some girl, whom she didn't know, was pointing at her like an animal in a zoo and yelling like a banshee.

"Oh my god! It's Sango!"

"Um, no, you must be mistaking me for someone else..." her firm grip on Kagome only tightened as she tried to drag her away from the fan.

=====

"Hey...isn't that...?" Kouga pointed to a dark brown haired girl in her multi-colored striped PJ pants and tank top while looking rather confused.

"Yeah! That's that pop star...Sango or something..." Kikyo said as she straightened her business skirt and top and headed off in the direction of the girl who was trying her best to conceal her identity.

Before Kikyo could reach her prey, a crowd swept through and engulfed the missing girl. When it cleared out, she was gone.

"Damnit!" Kikyo huffed, throwing her hands in the air and then crossing them over her chest. She then proceeded to stomp off in this other direction.

All of them stared at Inuyasha, "Don't look at me! I didn't do anything!"

With a few "psh" sounds, the boys followed their manager like puppies to their room.

=====

"Hey, hey, HEY! What was that for?" Kagome whined while rubbing the sore spot on her arm from Sango's death grip.

Sango pressed the button in the elevator shaft for the third floor, "I told you I needed something."

Kagome was about to make another comment when she noticed the irritated look Sango was giving her. She would keep quiet for now, and for her own well-being she wouldn't bring it up until much later. But she would get her back, oh she would, because no one let's anyone get away with something like that. Especially a friend like Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2: Splish, Splash

Authors Note: Again, I thought this chapter was a little corny/ cheesy. But, oh well. It's being released and that's all that counts, right? About that...I'm extremely sorry for not having this out sooner; school is just in the way. After a long day of school I don't feel motivated enough to sit down and type. I'll try my best though! I hope you like! Please read and review!

Chapter 2:

"Sango? I'm going to change first, okay?" Kagome called as she headed to the hotel bathroom and shut the door.

Sango rolled her eyes as she heard Kagome start to sing one of her own songs, belting it which probably meant she had ten minutes or so until her whole cherade would actually end. With her laptop already on and plugged in she signed on, tapping her fingers as she waited.

****

EyesofMidnight:Hey!

Sango practically jumped up as he IMed her with substantial speed.

****

Waruasobi03: Oh, hey!

****

EyesofMidnight: What's up?

****

Waruasobi03: Um...nothing much, how about you?

****

EyesofMidnight: Nothing except me and the guys are at a hotel for the night.

****

Waruasobi03: Sounds fun.

****

EyesofMidnight: It's not that bad, except I have to hang out with my grouchy manager for 24/7.

Suddenly she didn't know what to respond with, and all she could think about was how she was lying to him.

****

Waruasobi03: What's it like being a star?

****

EyesofMidnight: ...it's great, actually. I like knowing people look up to me.

****

Waruasobi03: Yeah...

****

EyesofMidnight: Don't get me wrong...there are downsides. Like you don't have many friends and you don't have time for anything but show business. Sometimes I wish I were just another teenager.

She used all of her willpower just then not to type, 'I know how you feel', but then he would know. Kagome had finally finished her randition of "Guess Guess," Sango's latest single, and came out of the bathroom looking at herself in the full-length mirror.

****

EyesofMidnight: And you can't have relationships either...I want to get to know a girl because I'm not going to be young my whole life...

****

Waruasobi03: I want to change all that for you.

"Sango! Your turn! I picked out my favorite suit of yours for you! Just in case..._you know_...shows up."

"Kagome!...Alright...hold on."

****

Waruasobi03: Look, I have to go. But I'll talk to you later.

****

EyesofMidnight: Me too. We're all going swimming.

__

::EyesofMidnight Signed Off::

Her eyes widened in realization, _'If he's going to the pool...and I'm going to the pool...then we'll both be at the pool!'_

She groaned and brought her hands around her own stomach, curling into a ball on the bed. 

Kagome ran over and sat down next to her, resting a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder, "Sango? What's wrong?"

"Kagome..." she moaned, "I don't think I'm up to swimming anymore..."

Kagome kept silent and Sango opened one eye to see what she may be doing. Of course, as expected her lower lip began to quiver and her eyes began pleading with Sango.Sango moaned again for good measure but Kagome's expression never changed. She grabbed a pillow and smacked her companion.

"Fine! We'll go! But if I throw up in the pool, it's all your fault!"

Kagome threw the bathingsuit in her hand at her and went back to the mirror, twisting to get a view of her backside. Sango sighed before stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door shut in a not too friendly gesture.

"Stupid Kagome...now I'll have to be in the same room with that good for nothing..." she mumbled before getting interrupted.

"Sango? Hurry up!"

She almost wanted to growl but fakely smiled and responded sweetly, "Coming!"

=====

As Kagome strutted into view Sango was still bent on staying low profile, covering herself with her hands and running from plant to plant. Kagome found the perfect table and slipped off her sandals.

She looked around, suprised to find that she was alone, "Sango? Sango? SANGO!"

A plant attacked her and grabbed her from behind while using its plant like arms to cover her mouth. 

__

'A plant is attacking me! Ah AH! Oh my God, I'm going to be killed my a murderous plant and then--'

"Psst. Kagome. It's me, Sango. Shut up...I'm trying to be a little less suspicious here."

Kagome yanked her arm away from the plant attacker and made a sound of disapointment, "And acting like a living breathing plant isn't suspicious?"

"Um...excuse me...are you talking to that tree?"

Oh no! It was Kouga! Sango could tell even through the leaves by his gruff voice, muscular body, long black ponytail, and the tail that he sometimes wrapped around his own torso. Soon enough Shippo was next to him, looking around curiously.

"Uh, no.heheh, why would I do such a thing?"

"Technically...I'm not a tree, I'm a plant." Sango mumbled audibly.

It stayed silent for a few moments before..."**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" they were gone.

Sango wiped her brow in relief and let out a little, "Woooh!"

"That was _not_ funny..." Kagome then took off in the other direction, having an inner battle with herself whether to go in the hot tub or the pool first...hot tub, pool, hot tub, pool....

=====

On the other side of the huge, nice, and fancy hotel pool, Inuyasha was not having a good time of his own. 

"I hate water...I hate water...I hate water...I hate water..." 

Girls that walked by laughed, pointed, and giggled because of the silly hanyou who was wearing floaties. Quite frankly, he didn't care. As long as when Miroku, Shippo, or Kouga decided to push him in he couldn't sink to the bottom like a rock...and drown...and die...a horrible, horrible watery death at the bottom of a hotel pool. (He's a little sensitive on that subject, it's his worst fear...)

A raven-haired girl who caught his eye walked by, talking cheerfully to herself. He wanted to wipe that smile off her face, but best of all, he wanted to do it with a kiss. Well...after a while of course. WAIT! No, no, no! He had a girlfriend. Inuyasha looked around, letting his eyes scan the perimeter of the room. Oh, yes, he had a girlfriend by the way...who wasn't there at the moment!

"Hey, you!"

She didn't even look up, the nerve of that girl!

"Girl! I'm talking to you!"

Her cheeks turned a light hue of red and she looked up slowly to the person before her. Then she looked around, seeming to do the same as he was but then said,"Meh-meh-me?"

Inuyasha wanted to bark but refrained from doing so, "Yeah you."

__

'Wow, she's a beauty...she looks so much like Kikyo...but better!'

Just then a shaky and nervous Sango walked into the view of the disgruntled inu and he just erupted! He could lose sight of that attractive girl, for crike's sake! With agression, but not overly violently, he pushed her aside and into pool not without hearing a yelp from her.

He 'dusted' off his hands before advancing on Kagome, "Now...where were we?"

=====

What had happened to make Sango walk directly in the staring path of Inuyasha? Well let me tell you...It was only a few minutes before and Sango decided that it was okay to come out from behind the plant, seeing that Miroku was wearing sunglasses and he had his nose in a book way on the other side of the pool. Kagome had gone missing so she decided to just get in the pool by herself. She stripped down, taking off her cover-up shirt and sandals before walking over to the edge to dip her foot in.

Miroku was not oblivious. He had taken a notice to Sango as soon as she stepped foot in the place. First off, she was famous, and secondly, she was absolutely gorgeous. He watched her from the rim of his sunglasses, thanking the inventor of those things so that he could stare at girls any time he wanted...anonymously.

He got up, determined to finally meet the infamous Sango, and made his way towards her.

Sango had just sat down, lightly swaying one of her legs in the water when a flash of purple caught her eyes. She looked up to see Miroku, the one and only, heading straight for her with a goofy smile on his face. She knew exactly what he wanted to do. Without hesitation she stood up quickly and jogged around the edge of the pool, ignoring the odd looks and stares she got from people. Little did she snow he was running to catch up with her!

Only a minute later had she dodged a hanyou in red swim trunks and then been harshly pushed towards the pool. She splashed in head first, and from under water she could hear another splash as her head connected with the bottom of the pool...and she blacked out.

=====

Miroku dove in the pool, not because Inuyasha had pushed her in, because he was willing to do anything to meet her and this seemed to be the only means at the time. When he resurfaced she was nowhere to be found so he ducked his head under again, opening his eyes this time, and lucky for him there was a damsle in distress that needed to be saved! Without wasting time he grabbed her around the middle and swam to the top, ignoring any shouting from other swimmers.

"Sango!"

"Ayayay! Forget about her!"

"Inuyasha! You big jerk! She almost drowned!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stepped aside as Kagome helped Miroku hoist Sango onto the edge of the pool. Shippo, Kouga, and Inuyasha joined Miroku and Kagome as they huddled around her, all staring widely at her unmoving body.

"...You think I should do mouth to mouth?"

Kagome blinked as Inuyasha smacked the poor guy upside the head and yelled, "Get your head out of the gutter, bouzo!"

Sango's eyes fluttered open and she took a good look at the world around her. There was Kagome, good...and Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippo...not so good. Then, well, there was her worst nightmare, (Or what she wanted to believe was) Miroku.

"Thanks God you're awake!" He exclaimed, looking oddly relieved for her safety.

"GAH!" SPLASH! Now Miroku was the flapping fish in the pool, so much for warm welcomes. 

Kagome sighed and exchanged glances with Inuyasha. Something told her that Sango would be just fine.

=====

Kikyo took a swift look at the clock. **5:05**. The guys were _supposed_ to be back an hour ago, but knowing them, they had totally blown off that idea. She didn't mind all that much because she had other business to attend to.

After biting off most of her nails and filing them down again, she decided it was about time she just got to the point. With her cellphone charged and the number already typed in, she slowly and nervously let her finger go to the green call button.

"What the hell am I so nervous about? She's a freakin' old lady for Kami's sake!"

The phone made the beeping sounds and it rang only twice before someone answered on the other line with a squeaky voice,"Hello?"

"I'm looking for Ms. um.... Kaede?"

"Oh, may I ask who is speaking?"

Kikyo debated whether to tell the truth before just sighing; "I'm Kikyo. I represent the band InBetween."

"Hold on one moment please."

Music played and before long Kikyo was singing along, but she's tone-deaf, let me tell you. A click was heard but she didn't take notice.

"Arg! What _is_ that awful racket?"

She coughed and cleared her throat, "Oh, sorry...that was, my parakeet, you know how noisey those things get."

After giving out a laugh she only heard silence on the other line. Obviously singing loudly while already knowing she was tone-deaf was not a good thing to start a conversation out with.

"Um, excuse me, Kaede?"

"Look hun, I don't have all day. I've got a teenage pop-star to look after."

"Okay. To get to the point then...I'm Kikyo and I represent the band InBetween."

Kikyo was about to go on when she heard the older woman speak up and brightly this time, "Oh, finally, InBetween has come for a compelation."

The papers Kikyo was holding slipped from her grasp and she stumbled to pick them up, trying not to lose her composure, "Of course. I've come to notice that Miss Sango is staying in hotel Winston with us, and I was just..."

"Would you like to do lunch?"

She struggled to keep the phone is her hand, "Uh, lunch? Yeah, I mean, yes! Can we discuss the finer details then?"

"Mm, hm. Tomorrow. Eleven o' Clock at O'Malley's Pub."

"Alright, I'll see you then...goodbye!" Click, she was already gone. Show business was strict and clear cut and maybe a little too precise for Kikyo. But man, freakin little old ladys could be intimidating!

=====

"I don't care what you say, Kagome! I don't like him, we don't even know each other."

Kagome picked up her clothes and once again headed for the bathroom, "I know, I know! But he was totally checking you out. That's all I'm saying."

Sango noticed that that was completely true. He was ogling her with his eyes the whole time they saw he each other, and that was bearly for five seconds! 

She logged on again, bored.

****

Waruasobi03: Hi.

****

EyesofMidnight: Hey, how's it going?

****

Waruasobi03: Good, and you?

****

EyesofMidnight: Okay I guess.

****

Waruasobi03: Why just okay?

****

EyesofMidnight: Well, at the pool I met this girl...and don't get me wrong, she was something to look at. But I think she's a snob.

Sango's eyebrow twitched...a snob? Her?

****

Waruasobi03: A snob? Why do you say that?

****

EyesofMidnight: I practically saved her life, and all she could do was scream at me. 

****

Waruasobi03: Oh, yeah, how rude!

****

EyesofMidnight: You know who she was?

****

Waruasobi03: Who?

****

EyesofMidnight: Sango. I don't know if you've heard of her, but she's a pop star too.

****

Waruasobi03: Of course I've heard of her! She's awesome! That doesn't sound like something she would do...

****

EyesofMidnight: Well, she did. I don't mean to put her down or anything, because I know millions of people like her, but I just don't think I would be able to stand a moment alone with her after that.

****

Waruasobi03: Don't say that! Give her a chance. You can't judge her by just one meeting.

****

EyesofMidnight: I guess you're right. And thanks for the help.

****

Waruasobi03: Oh, it's no trouble.

****

EyesofMidnight: So, anyway...what kind of music do you like?

Sango smiled, and for once she forgot all about being a popstar. He just did that to her for some reason. Before long Kagome came out of the bathroom and rented a movie on their television, but Sango didn't even notice. When their conversation was over, and the laptop was securely put away, Sango was huddled in bed, not even tired. It may have been 1:00 a.m. but her mind couldn't get off of Miroku.

Authors Note: Once again, I'm sorry for taking longer than just long to update. School is just rough on me. Well...I hope you enjoyed!

****

Thanks to my reviewers:

__

Aamalie-I'm so sorry for NOT updating soon like you asked! But I hope you enjoyed the second chapter too! And...yes, I agree fully...LOVE LIVE MIROKU AND SANGO! Hooray! Thanks for the review!

__

Sierra-Lol. I know, what a cheesy pick up line. I can't remember exactly where I got that from, but, oh well! Thank you so much for the comments and the nice review!

__

Lil-strange-person-Again, I'm sorry for making you wait too! I'm sorry for making everyone wait! Woe is me! Well, I hope you enjoyed and...Thanks!

__

Neoshipper-Alrighty, I'm apologizing to you too for not updating sooner! And I want to thank you ever so much for taking the time to review!

__

Tulise-Yeah, Mir/San's are becoming a rarity nowadays! Now there are many Mir/Kag's...or even San/Inu's...or even..DUN DUN DUN...Sess/San's! NEVER! Mir/San's all the way. Oh yes, I read "I Wet the Bed" and laughed my head off! Well, thanks!

__

Soli-chan-No, you rock man! And there aren't enough love across the Internet stories! Well, at least not for Miroku and Sango! And I agree, you need to lay off the candy...wooee...do you want Naraku to dance around in the sequal to One Ray of Sunlight? Or have him...I don't know...kiss Kagome or something? Then I suggest you settle down! No, actually, I've been binging myself...with Halloween and all. Thanks so much!

__

LilpsYchOwaRRioR-I can read what you said, and thanks...but WHY do you type that way? Isn't it harder? Meh, just asking. I'm curious, that's all. And thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3: A Binding Agreement

Authors Note: Well, updated sooner than you thought, right? I'm on a writing Outshining The Brightest Star binge! Right after this I'm going to start the next chapter! Please tell me what you think in reviews! I'm a little redundant in this chapter, I use the words 'papers' and 'contract' quite a lot in the end...well, there's one word I know I used only once! 'Bejubah!' I don't think I'll be reusing that one anytime soon. Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

Sango woke up, groaning, and tossing to the other side of the bed, showing her destestment of having to get up for another long day. It didn't help that she felt a presense looming over her face, just waiting for her to get up with an element of surprise.

"Kagome...," she moaned opening her eyes to bright light and a pair of grey eyes staring directly at her, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Early? Sango, dear, it's practically 10:30. I haven't known you as one to sleep in _this_ late."

She mumbled something that sounded almost like a string of curses to Kagome's ears before saying quietly, "Yeah, well, I'm tired."

Kagome backed away, sitting on the edge of her own bed while still looking at Sango and waiting rather impatiently for her to get up. 

Sango shifted on her side until she was facing her friend, her eyes now wide open as she glared at her, and "You aren't going to leave, are you?"

"Of course not. Not until you tell me who you were talking to until the wee hours of the morning!"  


"Kagome-"

"Don't try to pull anything with me Missy! I want to know straight out...was it a boy?"

Sango sat up, rubbing her eyes and pulling her nightshirt over her knees while she curled her legs up to her chest.

Sango sighed, "Kagome...I was just talking to a friend, alright?"

"Are you sure you aren't-"

"Kagome, I swear, I'm not lying to you, okay? We're best friends! I wouldn't lie to you!"

Kagome moved closer and gave Sango a tight hug, "I know, Sango, I know."

=====

Inuyasha watched his girlfriend pace around the room like a maniac, dressed nicer than he had seen her in awhile,"Kikyo! What are you doing? Settle down!"

"Owow! Kik-y-o!" Kouga howled while drooling out most of the milk and cereal he had just fed himself.

Kikyo pushed Inuyasha down on the bed, knocking him straight onto the still sleeping Miroku.

"Ahhh! Bejubah!" was what it sounded like from the other side of the covers.

Inuyasha rubbed his backside while standing up and blushing slightly, "Oh, sorry man."

"Shippo!" Kikyo yelled while knocking on the bathroom door, "For the last time! Would you get out of there?"

"_No_!"

Kikyo screeched and all of the men covered their ears. Miroku shot upright at the disturbance, looking like he had just heard a tornado alarm go off in the middle of the night. Kouga, who was quite amused by this, pointed and laughed before choking on his spoon and Lucky Charms.

"Everyone _calm down!_ Sheesh!" Inuyasha bellowed, hoping everyone would listen for once. Well, they didn't.

"Shippo! I'm giving you to the count of three to get your scrawny ass out of there before I come in there and personally make you regret the day you were born!" Kikyo banged on the door a few more times for good measure.

Inuyasha looked around the room, shaking his head, regretting that he ever got out of the bed that morning. With Kikyo's yelling, Shippo's whining, Miroku's moaning, and Kouga's coughing no wonder he had a heachache.

Miroku walked over to Kouga, smacked him on the back, and then sat down beside him while pouring a bowl of cereal for himself.

"So, Kouga, what's going on?"

Kouga shrugged spooning some more of the heart, stars, and horseshoes into his mouth, "I don't know, but Kikyo has gotten hot and irritable all at the same time."

Inuyasha sat down with them too, putting a frustrated hand to his head, "Why can't everyone just be peaceful for once?"

"Because, " Kouga took a moment to chew, "Life wouldn't be fun if we were quiet."

"Amen." Miroku gave Kouga a high-five much to Inuyasha's growing disinterest.

Shippo emerged from the bathroom, finally, with a smug look on his face and a towel slung over his shoulder. Kikyo went past him, pushing him roughly to the side and slamming the door while everyone winced.

"So...Shippo...what took you so long?" Inuyasha asked, turning around in his chair enough so that he could give Shippo an unamused look.

"You mean, you can't tell?" he ran to the mirror, checking out his face closely.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went to the mirror as well, standing behind Shippo and looking at him closely too, "Nope. Not a thing has changed."

"I swear to God! I had a hair there! I must be becoming a man!"

They all groaned, they had enough of those dumb puberty stories from Shippo, especially when they were trying to eat breakfast. The toilet flushed and Kikyo ran out, hopping on one foot while putting on her black heels.

"Honey, why are you in such a hurry?" Inuyasha walked over, opening his arms and expecting a hug.

She opened the door and started jogging down the hall, "No time. Bye!"

"So much for a kiss goodbye." Inuyasha grumbled, closing the door behind her and then plopping backwards onto his bed.

"Dude, we gotta help him find someone new, " Kouga said, leaning in so that even Inuyasha couldn't pick up what he was saying to the other guys.

Miroku smiled, thinking of the girl in the green swimsuit that seemed to have caught Inuyasha's eyes, and vice-versa. They laughed, they talked, they exchanged room numbers, but would it really work with Kikyo around? Of course not. "Guys, I think I have _just_ the girl in mind..."

=====

"You're late, "Kaede warned, already seated at a table on the veranda and a drink set before her.

Kikyo gave her an apologetic look before scooting in her chair and folding her hands together on the table, she really didn't want to make a worse impression than she already had. She made a mental note to beat up Shippo _and_ the rest of the guys for keeping her in the room for so long.

"Uh, I'm sorry. The guys can be a handful sometimes, "She saw the look of annoyance on the old woman's face, perhaps that was wasn't a good thing to say, "Not that they're bad! They just like to be silly! Sometimes...like normal teenagers."

No one talked so Kikyo decided she better rectify what she started.

"I know Sango isn't like that, she is probably well-bred compared to these guys, but they won't pose any trouble and they always get the job done and with quality."

"Oh stop your brown nosing!" Kaede snapped, her facial expression never wavering from one that looked as hard as concrete.

Kikyo looked stunned, but then let her tensness ease as she slouched in her chair. She didn't expect this meeting to start off so horribly.

"Don't get me wrong, "Kaede took a sip of her coffee while looking at Kikyo with a strange glint in her eyes, "Sango is a real firecracker. It's getting harder to have her sign contracts now and then. One day she doesn't want to make an add, the next she doesn't want to have a photoshoot, soon enough she won't want to make cd's. She needs something new, and I know exactly what will help her."

"You do?"

"Yes, of course I do. A collaberation with your boys. Most importantly, with Miroku."

Kikyo took it all in, this was a chance that couldn't be missed. Sure, the guys were famous enough on their own, but with Sango they would be unstoppable! Now only to convince _them_ of the benefits...

"Sango would of course agree, she needs the companionship."

Kikyo cocked her eyebrow. Was this lady thinking of setting them up? Did she think that her _own _Miroku would fall for _her_ Sango? "Are you thinking that love may be in the air?"

Kaede sat back, twiddling her thumbs and looking thoughtfully to the side, "My grandaughter, Kagome, is Sango's only friend. She's a lonely child, and I just want to see her happy. Miroku seems to be the only seventeen year old male in Japan that may know exactly what she's going through."

"I agree. Fully."

"So, I've got the contracts," she looked through her black leather suitcase that sat in another chair and managed to retrieve a packet of papers, "You need to look these over and have InBetween sign them, along with yourself."

Kikyo leaned across the table and graciously took them. As she sat down she let her eyes drift over the print, seeing that the contract called for one single to be created and produced in a month's time by Miroku and Sango working together. The only technical problems would be getting them together in one room, and liking each other.

"I'll bring these by the girls room by tonight, okay?"

Kaede nodded and offered her hand to Kikyo, who accepted and smiled as she took the contracts in her arms.

"Glad to do business Ms...?"

"Kaede, just call me Kaede. And when Miroku is ready to meet Sango call me or her, either way will be fine."

"Alright, thanks!" Kikyo felt like a giddy schoolgirl as she skipped away. She had just made one of the most intense deals of her life! She wasn't really into business, and this seemed less formal than she expected, but it was done and final except for the signatures.

Now time for tricking the boys into signatures!

=====

It was 1:00 in the afternoon now, and Sango had been talking to Miroku on the Internet for over an hour and a half. Neither of them had shut up since they both logged on. 

__

'He must really like Seiko to want to talk to her this much.' she thought, _'Oh right! I **am** Seiko. Figures the fool fell for me.'_

"Sango? Sango!" Kagome's head came into view from around the corner,"Your manager dropped this off for you to sign, got a minute? She says it's important."

"What's it for? I'm not signing it unless I know what it's for. If it's an add, or a photo shoot I swear-"

"It's not. It's for a single."

Sango didn't mind doing that all that much. She had some pent up feelings she wanted to get out in her music recently; a single would be perfect for that. She didn't have to make a huge commitment of a tour or CD, maybe a video, but that was less work than anything else was. 

"Alright. I'll sign," she took the papers from Kagome, and a pen that she offered as well and signed on the line she knew all too well. "Done."

"You don't even want to read it?"

Sango closed the laptop a little as she saw Kagome try to get a closer look of what exactly she had been doing for the past hour or so,"No! I know what singles are about, Kagome. They just give you a different time limit each time and length requirements. It's nothing different."

"Sango..."

"Kagome...look, I know what I'm doing! Geez!"

"Sango! Seriously! -"

Knock, knock. Of course the door would interrupt their heated argument. Kagome didn't mind all that much, maybe it was Kaede and she wouldn't have to explain to Sango that she just signed up for a month long session of hanging out with Miroku and his gang.

When she answered the door she came face to face with a tall black haired girl who looked like a duplicate of herself. This girl had a strange smile on her face that looked almost fake.

"Why hello. Are you Sango?" She asked as if she were a seven year old answering the door for her mommy.

Kagome hoped that this woman felt stupid, how could she not recognize Sango? "Uh, no! Duh!"

"Oh, I'm quite sorry."

"Sango's over there." she said, pointing in the direction of the bed.

"Why, thank you, "Kikyo took the time to 'accidentally' jab Kagome in the ribs and push her to the side of the door while she made her way in uninvited.

"Wait! You can't come in here!"

Kikyo found Sango sitting Indian style on her bed while typing furiously on the computer. 

"Why, hello!"

"Huh? Who are you?" Sango looked frightened. Had she bumped her head and woke up here? No, she was still talking to Miroku and she was still in her room.

Kikyo, who was beaming like a weirdo, harshly took hold of Sango's hand and jerked it up and down, "Well, nice to meet you Sango! I'm Kikyo, manager of InBetween. I just came by to drop these off."

She thrust a stack of papers under Sango's nose and them let them fall onto her lap when she made no attempt to grab them.

"What's this stuff?" Sango looked obliviously through the papers.

"Just the things for the collaberation. The guys were excited...and ah! I see you've signed the contract too...I'll just be taking that, " she snatched the contract and turned around, seeing a shocked look on the pop star's face. 

"No wait!" it was too late, the mysterious woman who said she represented Miroku's band had already slammed the door in a huff. "Did she say what I think she said...Kagome!"

"What? I tried to tell you! But you already signed, and you even said yourself you knew what you were doing!"

"If I have to spend a month with that bouzo, I'll-" Sango said while shaking her fists in the air.

"Well, Sango, if you back out now there will be legal issues. You're stuck with him. Good luck."

"Thanks." She would need all the luck she could get. Especially if she was expected to spend a whole month with the guy and his lousy good-for-nothing friends.

****

EyesofMidnight: Seiko? Are you still there?

****

Waruasobi03: Sorry about that. Someone stopped by.

****

EyesofMidnight: Oh is this a bad time?

****

Waruasobi03: No, it's okay...

****

EyesofMidnight: I was just saying how I wanted to meet you some day. What do you think?

__

'Oh you will,' she smirked to herself, _'You will.'_

****

Waruasobi03: Sure.

Authors Note: I'm sorry that these keep getting shorter each time! I'm going to have to make the next one longer…. I guess it was just how the chapter played out, there wasn't really anything else I could add!

****

Thanks to my reviewers:

__

Soli-chan-You're right! We both rock, that's true. Thanks for the compliments! And really, I wish you good luck with that project! I know exactly what it's like to do last minute things, and it sucks! Am I right or am I right? Hope you got it done in time!

__

Aamalie-I know, and I'm sorry about not updating. I felt uninspired. I wrote practically all of the second chapter the first day I posted the first chapter and after that I didn't know what to do! And I hope you are well rested for school! Personally I HAVE to get to bed at 9 or 10 in order to wake up in good shape at 5. (I have a 0-hour class, go figures.) Well, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Food Fight!

Authors Note: My, oh my. That took a looong time, didn't it? Well, I got my Internet fixed some time ago, and then we got the new provider…but then we redid my computer…and we couldn't get the Internet working on it. So that took awhile…but I've been alive, but just lazy. All December I was pretty much booked though; choir was way too hectic if you ask me. But…there's fluff here for your enjoyment! Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

"Look alive now, men! Look alive!"

All of them groaned. Were they really expected to look happy at this hour of the morning? Of course...not! Kaede, whom they had come to know as Sango's manager, was nice enough to invite the band out to an early breakfast so they could meet the pop star herself.

Kikyo looked more jovial than they had ever seen her, but also more jittery and nervous than ever as well. Was it the excessive amount of coffee she was drinking? No. Was it the fact that Kouga was missing? Maybe. Was it that she was seeing the strict Kaede again? Bingo.

After their last meeting she didn't want to screw anything up. They had contracts signed now, any mistakes could be a little more complicated and she really did not feel like being sued today.

She once again straightened her business jacket, snatching off imaginary pieces of fuzz as she pressed the button to the first floor in the elevator, "I just wish we knew where damn Kouga was!"

It was a little eerie for them to be around her at that moment. She was smiling, swearing, and whining all at once and that just had to be extremely creepy to them when they normally saw her as a complete bi-otch.

As they reached the last corner, all strutting together, Inuyasha felt Kikyo's muscles tense under his hand that was placed securely around her shoulders. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Kouga!" she erupted, she ran forwards, stomping like a dinosaur towards her destination.

There, on a nice green couch in the lobby, was a peacefully slumbering Kouga who still had not woken up even from the sudden disturbance.

Her prey was unsuspecting even until her last movements. She loomed closer, planning on staying quiet until he least expected it and then...she would pounce on him. As she reached the back of the couch she readied her hands, looking almost greedily at him as he slept. While they all had to get prepped and ready he lay down and got a bit of shut-eye. Well, she wasn't going to stand for it.

"**RAHHHHHHHHHH**!" she took hold of his neck and began to shake him violently.

Kouga's eyes shot open wide, as he gasped for air, "Ugh…"

He gurgled on his own drool that was still pooling out of his mouth. As soon as Kikyo felt the wet saliva she let go and screeched, wiping it on the side of the couch.

"You disgusting moron! Get up now!"

Kouga was still rubbing his neck cautiously, making sure everything that should be there was still intact. He told himself that if he ever had a late night he wouldn't pass out somewhere out of Kikyo's eyesight. 

Inuyasha and Miroku took hold of his upper arms and helped him to his feet, all the while Kouga still had a dumbfounded look on his face, "Huh? Where are we going? What time is it?"

"Buttface. Meeting with the big guy, or should I say girl." She smacked him upside the head when he looked at her, his eyes saying he was utterly confused, "Sango's manager, duh! We've got to be there in fifteen minutes!"

"Why didn't you just say so?"

All of the guys groaned, it was going to be a very, _very_ long day.

=====

Sango tapped her foot impatiently while she slouched in her chair and scowled. She peered to her right; Kagome was checking her makeup for the fiftieth time in her small compact.

"Kagome! You look fine!" Sango snapped, snatched the mirror harshly away.

"Hey! I was just seeing if my mascara smeared!"

Kaede had gone to the 'powder room' and left them to wait. Kagome didn't mind she was hoping that the guys got there before she got back so that they could have formal introductions alone. Sango, on the other hand, wanted to curl up and die, rather than being with them alone. First off, she had to wake up early and the worst thing was her manager made her dress up. No, it wasn't enough that she had to be with Miroku, but she had to be humiliated when with him.

Kagome smiled softly, "Sango, you look fine. Stop worrying about it."

"Speak for yourself. You dressed up like you're going to the prom."

"I did not!"

Kagome was wearing a halter dress that cut off above her knees, and she was wearing chunky platforms as well. Sango was forced to wear a tight white tank top and a short jean skirt, her hair was down, and she was quite annoyed. 

=====

Kikyo arrived, "There's a reservation for Kaede and company, right?"

"Yes miss, would you like me to direct you to the table?"

Kaede stepped forward, "No, I'll take it from here. Hello Kikyo, good to see you again."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, Kikyo was smiling fakely again and she was talking through clenched teeth. They gave each other a small hug.

"Should we go sit down? I know the boys are just _dying_ to see Sango, they've been-"

"No. We have to talk in the bar, they should go ahead."

"But-"

"No buts, the table is on the back porch, you'll know when you see Sango and Kagome."

Kikyo eyed the boys wearily, they had better not ruin her plans when she worked so hard to get there. Speaking of plans, she had better pay attention to Kaede if she didn't want to slip up as well. Kaede led her to a different table in a darker corner of the restaurant where they began to talk. 

=====

Sango was still fidgeting in her chair, "Where's Kaede? What takes so long to go to the bathroom?"

"Maybe she fell in the toilet," Kagome then giggled, remembering the time she had to 'save' Sango after _she_ fell in the toilet.

"Not funny Kagome. I told you not to mention that again!"

Kagome meekly shrugged her shoulders, "I thought I'd try to bring up your spirits, don't be so on edge. We…I mean you've got an impression to make!"

Sango looked around and then groaned loudly, sinking even further into her chair. They were here. Kagome squealed and began to sweep all of her belongings back into her purse; they really didn't need to see all of that anyway. 

They looked around, obviously searching out the girls. 

'_I hope they're so stupid that they never find us,'_ Sango thought, narrowing her eyes at Kagome who was jumping up and down excitedly in her chair. Kagome was just too thrilled and stood up and waved them over.

Kouga mumbled to Inuyasha after spotting a black-haired girl motioned them over, "Looks like someone is a little too excited."

Inuyasha elbowed him in the gut before putting on a cheesy grin and beckoning the rest of the guys to follow. As they made it to the table he recognized her instantly, "Kagome! You're friends with…?"

"Sango, yeah. Her manager is my grandma."

Inuyasha took a seat and sat backwards in it, letting his arms fold over the top of it. Miroku cleared his throat, deciding to ignore the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome were going to not stop talking. He offered his hand to the other girl, "Hi. I'm Miroku."

She never even attempted to take his hand, so he grabbed it and shook it instead. Sango snatched it back roughly and scowled even more than she had been before.

"Uh, I'm Shippo." 

"And I'm Kouga! A handsome wolf is in your midst Sango…Me!"

Shippo, who was short enough to be level with Sango's head at the moment leaned over and whispered, "He's a little conceited if you couldn't already tell."

Sango tried her best not to smirk, but she slipped and her lips turned up.

"Ah, so you're not a stone cold alien like Miroku always tells us!" 

Her eyebrow twitched before she completely exploded, "**_What_**?" 

Shippo felt cornered when she stood up and leaned over him, "If I told you he also says you have a nice rack, would that help?"

That was the last straw. The barrier broke and her anger was unleashed. She went straight for Miroku, but he was already running for an escape. He dodged waiters, waitresses, tables, and customers, just about anything to stay away from Sango. She was just as fast as he was though, and he was surprised, she was predicting every single one of his moves. She stayed hot on his tail throughout the whole restaurant.

Five minutes later they made it into the bar and Miroku had nowhere to run, seeing that there wasn't a second exit out of there.

"Uh-uh-uh! Excuse me!" he leapt over the bar and began to crawl back towards the door, hopefully unseen.

"Miroku! Where'd you go!"

Kaede and Kikyo stood up, trying to see what exactly was going on, "Sango! What are you two doing?"

She ignored them completely and managed to catch a glimpse of Miroku scrambling towards the door. Without thinking she leapt on him, effectively pinning him to the ground while straddling his waist.

"Sango…I didn't know you were so forward!" Miroku gasped, still panting and sweating from the chase. 

She grabbed his collar and hoisted him up, so that her hot breath was on his face, "Shut up, you…you…pervert!"

They both paused, something wasn't right. A shadow covered them and they looked up to see both of their managers staring at them. Kikyo managed to look as if she were about to taunt Miroku; after all, they had been caught in a _very_ compromising position.

Taking advantage of Sango's hesitation, Miroku pushed her off of himself, and dashed forward with a burst of speed. Sango was in hot pursuit soon enough. He thought he had run out of places to hide when he came to the cream colored door of the kitchen; he swung it open and went inside.

His pace slowed considerably, the room was so clattered he didn't know where to turn next. Sango came in and spotted him immediately. 

"Ah-ha! I finally got you Miroku! You have nowhere to run."

He looked around, food everywhere, what could that do to stall her? "No, you haven't yet. I can still escape!"

With hands on her hips she walked slowly to him, "Oh really. How?"

"Like this." He took the mashed potatoes that were next to him and flung them directly over her eyes.

She grimaced and slowly wiped them off, licking some as it ran down her face. There was only one way to retaliate to this, and that was to throw something back. The only thing next to her was cake; she grasped a chunk of it and tossed it onto Miroku's still laughing face.

"**Hey**!"

"All's far in war…and food fights!" she yelled while giggling for the first time in a long time and running to get more ammo.

Together they managed to destroy meal after meal. Vegetables, fruits, pastries, and meats were everywhere, including their clothes and bodies. 

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Miroku went stiff, his smile completely faded from his face. His hands fell slowly from Sango's waist; he had just caught her off guard too. Sango felt him straighten up. That voice was no one they knew in particular, which means they were just busted.

The cook tapped his foot on the ground with arms folded and a very irritated look on his face, "You've got some explaining to do, you two."

=====

"I'm very disappointed in you two! I can't believe you destroyed almost everything in one place! I've never seen such recklessness!" Kaede was scolding them.

Kikyo hadn't been so mad; she was used to this sort of thing. But she told the manager they would do anything to make it up to him. He said money wasn't enough and services would need to be provided. She agreed, oh she was an evil, evil girl.

=====

Dishes clinked and she sighed again. This was the worst punishment she had in her life. Her and Miroku were forced to clean dishes until the restaurant closed…which wasn't until late at night. The sun had already set and most of the workers were leaving everything to them.

"You know, you look cute in a hair net," he said while drying a dish with a dirty rag.

"Shut up. It was your pervertedness that got us here in the first place!"

He shrugged, "But it's true. You do have a nice-" he saw her eyeing him, "I mean, you look nice in a hair net."

Sango blushed lightly. Guys weren't supposed to give compliments even when you looked your worst. Or at least hopeless perverts, and stuck-ups like Miroku weren't supposed to.

"Be quiet and keep drying."

"And I apologize for calling you a stone cold alien. I was wrong. You're not like that at all."

"Miroku, stop it." Her cheeks grew redder.

He went silent but when he put his hand out for another clean plate, his hand touched Sango's and he felt a spark go through them. Miroku paused, letting his hand linger over hers. She looked up timidly, her mouth slightly gaping open, as if she hadn't been touched like that ever before.

"You need to get back to work!" the chef growled as he passed by them. 

Sango didn't think her cheeks could feel any warmer at that moment, she retracted her hand quickly and kept her eyes on her cleaning, she shouldn't have been distracted like that.

They spent the rest of the night in an awkward silence; they didn't want to get into another situation that made it seem like they actually liked each other again. 

At ten thirty they both left without so much as a goodbye as their managers picked them up. 

They didn't see the wink Kaede gave Kikyo. They didn't see the smiles seeping through the stern glared on their faces. The two were slowly letting their out walls deteriorate…and soon they would be a couple if everything went according to plan.

=====

__

::Waruasobi03 signed on::

****

EyesofMidnight: Hey! What are you doing on so late?

****

Waruasobi03: I should ask you the same thing. What's up?

****

EyesofMidnight: Uh, nothing much…except I was thinking about how I wanted to meet you someday.

****

Waruasobi03: I know, I want to meet you to. But I don't know when and where.

****

EyesofMidnight: You said you lived in Ibaraki right? 

****

Waruasobi03: Yeah, why?

****

EyesofMidnight: I just realized…that's where I am right now!

The real Sango panicked. He couldn't meet Seiko just yet! Not when she was starting to like the dumb guy. Like…like as a friend. At least she hoped that was what she felt. 

****

Waruasobi03: Oh. 

****

EyesofMidnight: Are you busy tomorrow? I have something to do early in the morning, but hopefully it won't take too long…and after I can meet you somewhere if you want.

__

'Hopefully? He's spending tomorrow with me! Kikyo and Kaede said we would have to start writing the single…and he doesn't even want to be there with me.'

****

Waruasobi03: Fine. When and where?

****

EyesofMidnight: How about at Kairaku-en Park at 4? Would that be a problem?

****

Waruasobi03: No, not at all. I'll see you then!

__

::Waruasobi03 signed off::

__

'I wonder what he'll think when his precious Seiko doesn't show up…and the horrible Sango shows up instead.'

****

Thanks to my reviewers:

__

Aamalie- I took Geometry last year when I was a freshman, it sucked…I hated it! But anyway, thanks for the review…and taking time out of your school schedule to read! I wish I could do that too! And, uh, there's nothing wrong with dial-up…it's just we don't use it so we needed to pay extra while I was on AOL. Thanks again!

__

SM together- You must have been a little hyper when you wrote that review…a little did I say? I mean…WAY! The only thing I've eaten today is candy! Is it a bad sign when you yell at the television and talk to yourself? Must be the side effects of jolly ranchers and M&M's. Well, thank you for the review…I know it took a long time, I'm sorry!

__

Three-Legged Dog- Thank you! In the beginning I was really horrible at all the grammatical stuff too, so everything I wrote was pretty much crap, but I'd have to say I think I've improved. Enough about myself…I just wanted to thank you ever so much for the review! (Have you ever seen Hey Arnold? That sounds like Lila…)

__

Lil psYch0- The only thing I didn't understand that time was…'arriote' at the end…tell me what that mean. Get back to me on that one. But anyway…thanks for reviewing again! 

__

Soli-chan- I'm horrible! Aren't I? Aren't I…*SOBS* Help my wretchedness and me! I took forever! You must not heart me anymore…a whole month…sheesh. Hey! And you need to write Forevermore for me there missy! It was a good beginning…I want to see a good ending sometime in the near future! Nah, I don't blame you…life is hectic! Thank you!

__

Sierra- Huh? Cliffie? No…I would _never_ do that!…Cliffie yeah right…anyway…thank…

Kidding! That was a cliffhanger for you…thank you!

__

Bikutoria- Something developed in this chapter…and you saw how…how'd you like it? Hehe. I'm dumb…but thanks for reviewing!

__

KaT aka Mistress Shinigami- I wasn't really interested in the whole music thing…and if you meant more specifically 'pop'…I meant like J-pop stuff, which isn't as bad as American stuff. There's actually some cool beats and whatnot. Thanks for your concern about my comp, and thanks for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5: Singing In The Rain

Authors Note: I guess since I only replaced chapter four it doesn't count as an update. I thought I wouldn't release this until later…but oh well. Might as well. Major fluff. I think I made the relationship develop a little too fast. I'm going to try and slow it down…somehow. Oh well. Enjoy! (Two chapters! You better enjoy!)

Chapter 5:

Sango felt her heart beating so fast that she thought it might just thump itself right out of her ribcage. She could hear Miroku singing to himself while lightly strumming his acoustic guitar. He called her room earlier that morning and told her to meet him outside in the courtyard. But as she stood there she grew more nervous than ever. 

She stepped forward, letting her thumbs circle around each other constantly. "Uh, Miroku? Hey."

"Sango! Finally! Now let's get started!"

"I thought maybe-"

He stood up when he saw she was making no attempt to come to him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the stone ledge where he sat before. Her face heated up, but then she realized he just wanted to get her in and out in a hurry.

"Okay, how about I make up the first two lines, then you make the next two and so on, okay?"

She blew her bangs out of her face, she put her arms over her chest, and crossed her legs, "Whatever."

"You're not still mad at me about last night, are you?"

"No. Let's just get on with this."

He sighed and let his hand rest against his guitar, "What's the rush? Is your boyfriend waiting for you or something?"

Her face turned red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. She clenched her fists by her side. Sango thought _he_ was the one who wanted to get finished, why didn't he just let her ease the pain of having to be with her by letting him go quickly?   


"I've got somewhere to be too you know, and I'm not complaining." He snapped, wondering why she hadn't given him a comeback yet. 

__

'What's wrong with her anyway? She must hate me a lot for last night or something. Well I'm not going to take **all** the blame for it! She got herself into that mess too!'

She finally stood up, his head shifted upwards in curiosity, but he couldn't see her face because it was shaded by her bangs. Her fists were balled up and he knew that couldn't be a good sign.

"Sango…?"

Sango turned to him, rage etched all over her face, "You know what _Mir-o-ku_?" she poked him in the chest with every syllable, "If you want to leave so bad then leave, okay? I know you hate me, you find me ugly, and just want me around to stare at my 'goodies.' But I'm not going to be here for that to happen. Come and get me when it isn't such a bad time for you."

She turned and left, leaving him to himself with his mouth gaping open stupidly. He didn't know she thought he felt that way towards her.

All he wanted was friendship from her. Yesterday promised more. But then again maybe it didn't. They were two completely different people and he just wished Kikyo hadn't gotten him into this whole situation in the first place. It just wasn't going to work.

=====

Sango ran out of there, trying to keep her emotions in check just in case Miroku came after her. Yeah right. He wouldn't care if she dashed into the street and got ran over at that very moment. When she felt her lungs burning for air she halted, bringing her hands to her knees while she gasped for air. 

She really didn't need this, her life was _already_ hectic, but with the addition of Miroku it was beyond that. It was practically chaotic. Sango was barely seventeen, but she was bound to lose all of her hair in no time if her life stayed like this.

"Sango!" Sango saw Kagome approaching; her arm hooked around Inuyasha's, that bass player in Miroku's band. "Sango, I need to talk to you alone."

"Yeah, I need to talk to you too."

Kagome led Sango a safe distance away from Inuyasha. She knew all about his sensitive hearing and didn't want him to listen into their discussion.

"Sango…word is Miroku is going to meet a mysterious girl today out in Kairaku-en Park. Nobody knows who she is, but Miroku is absolutely 'smitten', in the words of Shippo."

__

'Miroku's smitten with Seiko…with **me**? Maybe I was wrong about him…I mean I don't act any different than I do online. I just got to prove to him how Seiko-like I can be.'

"Oh, that's nice." She began to walk away, contemplating her new findings.

"That's it? You don't care? I thought maybe you guys were hitting it off!" Kagome turned around harshly and made an attempt to grab Sango's arm, but she quickly snatched it back to herself.

Sango looked irritated, "Hit it off? I hardly call a chase around a restaurant, a food fight, and washing dishes together 'hitting it off'" Sango spinned around and walked away. She had some things to think about by herself. 

=====

It was almost time. He was as nervous as hell, and he had to change his shirt about a total of five times because he was sweating like a pig in each one of them. 

"Miroku, what are you doing? Why are you pacing so much?" Shippo questioned innocently, looking up from his magazine entitled, 'Perfect Percussions.'

"Yeah, why are you so stressed out?" Kouga, whose ears were adorned in headphones and the music was still blaring, yelled. 

Miroku sat down and put his hands over his face, he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Fine, don't tell me about it!" Kouga began to dance around, "Oh yeah! Bah, bah, bah, bam! Boom! Bah…bah bah…bah….bah bah, bah…" Instead of air guitar he was playing air drums…

Soon he made his way over to the table, with eyes closed, and began playing on Miroku's skull.

"Bah bah bum, bah bah bam!" He tapped the boy's head furiously for the finale before taking off his headphones and smiling the widest most annoying smile, "Am I awesome or what?"

"Kouga…" Miroku growled.

Kouga looked at him as if he hadn't done anything, "What?"

"Just…" he sighed, he couldn't let his anger get to him now, "Just…settle down, okay? I'm trying to calm down."

Kouga and Shippo ignored him for the rest of the time. They really didn't want to have to deal with Miroku being so on edge. Miroku pulled on a light jacket, if he was heading out late there would be a breeze. He waved goodbye to his companions, who continued to look the other way, and with a sigh he left.

=====

Sango thought long and hard. Should she tell Miroku that she was actually Seiko? I mean, there were two things he could do after he found out. He could get mad, or he could gather her up in his arms and kiss her long and hard. She blushed thinking about it; she didn't know why she had fantasized that out so many times, it wasn't like she actually had a crush on him or anything. 

__

'You know what? Miroku can just…I don't know, sit by himself for all I care! I should let him wait for hours on end for Seiko…who doesn't really exist. I could be cruel like that, just so he sees how Seiko really feels for him. She doesn't.'

But the thought of him sitting alone on a park bench by himself all because of her made her think differently. She wasn't that mean of a person; she wouldn't let him suffer for her mistakes. She had to admit it was her fault that Seiko was getting in the way of their relationship and business. If she didn't exist, then this wouldn't be happening.

Quickly she slipped on a coat and made it outside. She couldn't leave Miroku waiting for long otherwise he might leave!

=====

Miroku was glad he brought his guitar, this way he could play as he sat by himself, Seiko was late. He sang of sorrow, love, pain, just about anything to take his mind away from the world.

Sango, who had just arrived, was pretending to casually stroll by and spot him.

"Miroku!"

"Sango! What are you doing here?" she didn't answer, just stared, "Come on, sit down. I could use some company."

Sango took the seat next to him on the park bench, "Look. I'm sorry about what I said before. Kagome told me you were going to meet someone very important here and I feel like such a jerk assuming that you would rather not work with me and just leave."

"I'm sorry too. I know you aren't the kind of girl to jump around from guy to guy."

They sat in silence. The breeze picked up Sango's dark brown hair and played with it gently in the wind. Miroku watched, letting his eyes admire her face. Ah, yes, silence was golden, until Miroku broke it.

He strummed a chord on his guitar and sang, "_Every time I look in your eyes_," Sango turned and looked at him, letting her eyes catch his intently, "_There's something I can't describe_."

He continued to create a melody and harmony, note after beautiful note on his acoustic guitar. Sango got the gist of what he was trying to do and timidly sang back_, "You got me wrapped around your finger…and…I don't know why I haven't lingered_."

Miroku smiled knowing exactly what to say to that, "_You've kept your feelings pent up inside…But I don't think I can hide…Anymore_."

"_…Anymore_."

"_Anymore…_"

She blushed gently; they were still locked in an intense gaze. He grinned back at her, a silly lopsided grin that could only be described as love struck. Miroku leaned in slowly, licking his lips and letting his eyes wander to her lips then back to her own orbs. 

When she felt his breath on her skin something happened that startled them both. Lightening struck and thunder sounded. As the rain began to pour, Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her towards the safety of a tree. He hugged her close to his chest and she felt the heat radiating from his body. 

The rain slowed at almost eleven o'clock at night, and Sango and Miroku were still under that same tree, hugging. 

"Come on, we better head back. It looks late. Really late." As he let her go he saw her shiver lightly, she must have been cold without his heat to keep her warm, "Here, take my jacket."

The pink hue returned to Sango's cheek as he placed the coat around her shoulders and she mumbled a quick, "Thanks."

They walked back to the hotel, hand in hand. Sango wasn't sure why, but the thought that he had forgiven her was comforting. 

"Well, here we are." Miroku stuffed his hands in his pockets; he had to be just as uncomfortable as her.

"Uh huh. Thanks again."

"Yep. No problem." He turned to leave, he really didn't know what else to do, but then he felt a small hand close around his wrist.

Sango put her other hand up to her face, her knuckles brushing up against her own cheek. Her face was warming up yet again, "So, you want to finish the song tomorrow?"

"Your place or mine?"

"Yours. Uh, goodnight!" she turned and bumped straight in to the door, "Heh, it's locked…"

Miroku chuckled before finally pivoting and heading to his room, "Goodnight Sango."

=====

As soon as Sango stepped foot inside her hotel room Kagome bombarded her with questions. 

"What were you doing out so late? Who were you with? Was it a boy? Was it Miroku? Did you kiss? Did he ask you out? Huh, huh, huh?"

"Kagome, calm down." She threw off Miroku's jacket so that it was draped over a chair. Kagome ran over and inspected it, gasping. 

Sango changed into pajamas and then plopped backwards onto her bed. "We held hands…that's all," she yawned and turned onto her side, "Well, goodnight Kagome."

She turned off the lights, but Kagome wasn't satisfied! How could someone state that so simply! This was a major revelation in their relationship! "Sango! What was it like? Was he gentle?"

Sango turned the light back on, looking annoyed, "I'm not going to stoop to your level and gossip about the whole thing. It was no big deal."

"Fine. I don't care. Honestly." Kagome got in her own bed and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

Sango's legs started twitching and soon she couldn't keep still, she felt unbelievably giddy, "It was great it was so fantastic! You wouldn't even imagine Kagome!"

Kagome jumped up in bed and squealed. "I knew it!"

They giggled before settling down again, "What are you going to do about that other girl, Sango? Isn't she competition?"

"Other girl? Oh yeah, her. Um, I'm not sure yet…but whoever he chooses has a lot to do with mostly me."

Kagome sighed and put her arms behind her head, "Inuyasha has to do the same thing. I'm so mad at him! I didn't know Kikyo was his girlfriend until Kouga told me today!"

"Kouga has eyes for you too…ay, ay, ay…this love triangle thing really isn't my style! I need to sleep on it."

"Me too. Goodnight Sango! Have sweet dreams about a certain black-haired guitar player and singer who absolutely lo-"

Sango threw a pillow at Kagome to get her to shut up, "Be quiet Kagome. And goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6: The Woes Of Shopping

Authors Note: I really like how this is turning out. I mean, it isn't bad! Feel free to read it, hehe. Enjoy! Warning to you…major fluff between both couples! Eek! Must rip people apart…must…kill…love…well, I can't spoil anything for you.

Chapter 6:

"I'm so glad you decided to come shopping with me!" Kagome was excited, they hadn't been able to go downtown for a long time, years perhaps, "It's a good way to get our minds off of some things I _don't_ want to mention."

"Then don't bring it up." Since yesterday Sango felt almost elated and she wanted to be a whole new girl. She even let Kagome pick out her clothes for that day; it was what she said were Sango's 'best mall' clothes.

__

'It's not like I can stop thinking about him anyway. I have to meet with him later today…so even a little break isn't enough to keep my mind off of him.'

She sighed, Kagome and her were going to shop their worries away.

=====

Kikyo hadn't been present for awhile. That's how she never knew about Inuyasha and Kagome's developing relationship. But Inuyasha made the boys promise that they wouldn't tell anyway, so she wasn't going to find out any time soon. Along with that, the other band members liked the new company better, so they weren't complaining.

"Boys, I know it has been very hectic because of that new deal with Sango…but we have a music business to uphold as well. So, time to move on."

Kouga nudged Miroku in the side, acknowledging him to Kikyo, "First off, how can we get _more_ work when Miroku hasn't given us any to begin with?"

Miroku looked miffed. "We're working on it."

"What? Are there problems with you two? You better hurry up with that. I don't care if you aren't getting along, we've got a contract, Miroku! You're going to work with her whether you like it or not!" Kikyo scolded, sounding like his mother.

Miroku mumbled, "She's coming by later today." 

Inuyasha noticed the small, very tiny, blush on Miroku's cheeks, "Loverboy has some explaining to do! What happened last night? Why'd you come in so late? Were you with her…did you kiss? With tongue!"

Shippo jumped up and down, trying to get in Miroku's face while doing his best impression of French kissing. Kouga danced around him while taunting him as well.

"Boys!" Kikyo growled but lost her patience when they didn't listen at all, "**BOYS**!"

She pushed Inuyasha roughly to the ground when he didn't listen and put her foot on his back, "Guys, this is what happens when you don't pay attention. I am bigger than you, I am your manager! I will dominate you!"

Shippo laughed, "Oh! Dominate me next!"

Kikyo stomped on Inuyasha's back a few more times to release her anger and he groaned in pain, "Don't make me hurt you! Now shut up while I tell you what I came here to tell you in the first place!"

Inuyasha got up slowly, sighing as he felt a bruise already forming on his lower back. She was a _very_ abusive girlfriend.

"Okay, since we have to get on with our upcoming tour…I already hired dancers and you're going to start working with them tomorrow. But after what happened last time…" she eyed Shippo and Kouga who whistled innocently, "You are going to have time to bond."

"How? When? Where?"

"**I DON'T CARE HOW! NOW! AND WHEREVER**!"

Kouga shrunk down, "Sorry."

"Well there's only one thing I can think of that dancers would like to do to bond with us." Miroku stated.

"Shopping," they said together.

=====

Kagome and Sango had stopped for lunch. The act of shopping was very hard and tiring, they needed a break. Since it turned out to be such a nice day they sat outside at a table.

"…and I absolutely love these earrings I got! And they were such a steal too!" she took a sip of her drink and then choked.

"Kagome? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Sango knew that Kagome was overreacting to something, she always got dramatic like this. She turned around to see what got Kagome to stare wide-eyed. It was them. With other girls! And no doubt that was Inuyasha giving his girlfriend a kiss on the lips!

Kagome hissed, "Dancers…"

Sango observed the way Miroku had his arm tightly around a girl's waist, two girls cuddled with Shippo, and Kouga stroked another girl's arm, giving her suggestive looks all the while. 

__

'How could Miroku do this? I thought something was forming between us…but he's just a hopeless pervert. I was just another pawn in his game of love. Figures.'

Sango stood up, her intention was to get him to notice her and see her peeved like this so he knew he did something wrong. Maybe then everything would backfire, that girl would be freaked out and probably stay away from him the rest of the time they were out. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Sango, let it go. I-I-Inu-Inuyasha obviously doesn't want me around permanently. And…Miroku…he's not worth your time Sango."

"Kagome, I'm not going to let Inuyasha break your heart, and I'm not going to let Miroku play me like he has so far. Alright? So sit back and watch."

She marched right up, her eyes as dark as the night and blazing with fire. The boys didn't even notice until Sango screeched angrily and fists were flying. She landed a punch right below Miroku's shoulder blade, causing him to jerk forward and arch his back in pain.

"Geez! What the fu…ck…Sango?" he saw the look in her eyes and knew exactly why she shoved him so hard, "Look, I can explain-"

"Explain my ass! I don't really care that you're with another tramp, okay? But don't pretend to like me in the process! The 'stone cold alien' does have feelings you know! And Inuyasha…never, I mean ever, show your face to Kagome ever again. You've got to be the worst player I have ever come to know."

Sango walked away, feeling better now that she had told them off even though she felt her eyes stinging with unshed tears. She bit her lip and balled her fists; she wouldn't let him see her cry, not here, or now.

"Kagome? Who's Kagome?" Kikyo put her hands on her hips and scowled, she would not let her boyfriend gallop around town with other women, "You…**_YOU_**! **_INUYASHAAAAAA_**!"

Kagome and Sango covered their ears while rushing to evict the scene as soon as possible; they didn't want to be in the middle of Kikyo and those fists. Miroku chased after Sango a little way yelling, "Sango! **SANGO**!" But they were long gone.

=====

"I can't believe she left." Inuyasha was holding an ice pack over his left eye while being careful to stay still while lying on his bed.

Miroku banged his head on the table a few more times, "Damn. Damn. Damn. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

"So when are you going over to Sango's place, Miroku?" Kouga said while stuffing his face with some of Kikyo's candy that she left behind.

"I can't go over. She'll kill me. Do you see Inuyasha?"

"You have a point there. But would you rather be killed by Kikyo whenever she gets back? She wants progress!"

"And…you have a point there too. I'm damned if I do, I'm damned if I don't." he groaned and went to put on a better shirt.

Kouga turned around to look at him, "So this means you are going to walk over there now?"

Miroku shrugged, "I guess, it will only get worse later."

As Miroku walked down the hall he thought over the whole situation. He didn't think he was doing anything wrong, he was told that he needed to bond with the girl and she was the one being touchy feely. Sango just happened to see everything from the wrong angles. 

He knocked, hoping she would answer the door, but when she didn't he knocked again. "Come on Sango, I know you're there."

"No you don't. I wasn't even in the room imbecile." Sango's voice startled him from behind.

Miroku turned to see Sango fumbling with bags of luggage, and shopping bags. 

"Here, let me take that." He took the bag that was obstructing her view of the lock, then he decided to help her with a few more.

As soon as she stepped in she snatched the items away harshly and slammed the door, all the while growling, "I don't need your help!"

He knocked again. She would have to face him sometime and he preferred it be now. Not later when the boil was left to fester and puss up all gross…well, he didn't want it like that.

"Sango! I need to talk to you!"

"No!"

"Come on! Stop acting like a baby! Come out here and talk to me!"

He knew that would get on her nerves, and it did, no one told her that she was childish or weak, that just wasn't her at all.

"God! What is it that you want?" Miroku's mouth stood gaping open, "Hmm? Come on tough guy, say something."

"Sango. Stop. We have to stop fighting. I'm sorry, okay?"

She grunted slightly, "Sorry isn't good enough! All right?"

"In the park the other night…I felt something between us. I don't want it to throw that away!"

"You obviously don't care if you go out with another girl the next day!"

He slammed his hand against the doorframe, leaning closer to her, "**That's not it**!" seeing that his tone scared her; he calmed himself down, "That's not it, Sango. Why would I even bring it up if I didn't care?"

"We barely know each other." She stated flatly, crossing her arms and looking the other way into the room.

"Exactly. But there was something there, and it scares me. We can't give up…not when I think I'm falling for you!"

Kagome chose that time to come in with her own bags, her eyebrows quirked. She hadn't heard, but she was surprised to see Miroku back at their room so soon, she wasn't expecting him to come and apologize before Inuyasha did. But that was just a small hope, even though her heart knew better.

"Here, let me help you Kagome." Miroku took her bags and slid past Sango into their hotel room.

Kagome looked at Sango in question, but she wasn't paying attention to her at all, she saw where her eyes were drifting. "Thanks Miroku, are you staying here for awhile? I mean, cause I could le-"

Sango's head snapped back to Kagome's and she gave her a stern look, "No! Kagome! You don't have to go! We weren't talking about anything important."

"Oh. Okay."

As soon as they all made it in and they all took a seat an awkward silence settled over them until Miroku spoke, "I'm sorry Kagome."

"For what?"

Miroku tried not to hurt her feelings but this problem needed to be solved too, "For Inuyasha. But if it makes you feel better…Kikyo beat him up really bad and then left him for who knows how long."

She was rendered speechless, "Kagome? Did I say something wrong?"

"Beat him up? Is he hurt?" she rushed to put on a sweater and took a key, "I'm sorry Sango, but I can't let him stay by himself when he's injured, he needs me."

Sango nodded to let her know it was okay, but as soon as she left Sango let the small grin on her face fade.

"So…"

Miroku moved from Kagome's bed to Sango's, as he took a seat beside her and scooted fairly close.

"Stop it, go away." She grabbed her head until her hands slid around her face and she let out a quiet sob.

"Sango?" he put his arm around her shoulder and nuzzled her neck, "I'm sorry. Please, please, please forgive me."

She looked into his eyes, letting out a few hiccups before flinging herself into his arms and she flung her arms around his neck as well, "You're so dumb, Miroku! Why don't you ever shut up?"

He found himself hugging her tightly to his chest, making sure she knew that he was there and solid, "Because if I did, would life be fun?"

Miroku pulled back and wiped away a few tears while she shook her head, "No, no it wouldn't."

=====

"Meanwhile! Back at the batcave!"

In a squeaky childish voice, "Please! Oh sexy Batman, oh hot Robin, please save me!"

"Don't worry! We'll save you from the Joker! Once and for all!"

Knock, knock.

"Would you two stop fooling around with those figurines and answer the door?" Inuyasha called from his prone position on the bed.

Kouga dusted off his hands and went to the door…when he saw whom it was he knew exactly whom she was there to see. "Oh Inu-poo! You have a visitor!"

"What? Who? It better not be a joke…Kagome?"

She blushed but then lunged forward and gave him several kisses on the cheek; his response was a blush of his own.

"Why'd you come? Don't you hate me?"

"I couldn't stand thinking of you hurt and all alone…and all cute without me here to see it!"

He rolled his eyes, "Kagome. I don't know what to do."

"Shhh, forget about that for now. Just for now you're here with me, no one else."

Kagome stayed with the boys most of the night. She made them dinner, cleaned up after them, and was just a better girl to them in general than Kikyo ever was. She spoiled them and they liked it.

=====

"That's a wrap."

Sango took another sip of her water, "I like it. We just have to make up an interlude or something, some sort of break in the song, you know?"

He yawned, "I know."

"But since you're tired we'll have to work on it some other time."

He groaned and fell back onto Kagome's bed; "Do I have to go?"

"I guess not. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do _you_ want to do?"

She giggled lightly, "This is going to get us nowhere. Come on, up! Up!"

As she began to smack him with a pillow he curled up and threw the covers over himself, "I don't want to go!" 

"Well…you have to!" Sango leaned forward but was caught by Miroku and she ended up falling on top of him. They heard the door slowly creak open and they both looked like deer caught in the headlights.

Kagome's eyes widened, Sango was in-between Miroku's legs and he was holding on to her wrists as she hovered over him "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

"No!"

"No!"

"Of course not."

Miroku walked to the door with Sango behind him. "Okay. Well. See ya."

"Yeah, goodnight."

Kagome pretended not to look, but they still knew she was peeking…so when she turned away for the briefest moment Miroku took his chance and gave Sango a quick peck on the cheek. Her face turned a bright red as she watched him jog down the hall.

She put her hand up to her cheek and sighed dreamily.

=====

****

EyesofMidnight: Seiko! Where were you the other day? I waited for you in the park!

****

Waruasobi03: My parents wouldn't let me go, I'm sorry. They're really protective of me because I am an only child.

****

EyesofMidnight: Oh, no big. 

****

Waruasobi03: So how have you been?

****

EyesofMidnight: Excellent.

****

Waruasobi03: Really? Why?

****

EyesofMidnight: Promise not to say anything? I mean _anything_ to anyone?

****

Waruasobi03: Miroku, who would I tell?

****

EyesofMidnight: You're right. Well…you see, it's Sango.

****

Waruasobi03: The spoiled super-star brat you met?

****

EyesofMidnight: Yeah her. But she's not a brat anymore…she's, I don't know how to explain it…so great!

****

Waruasobi03: So she's beyond words?

****

EyesofMidnight: Yep, there are no words that can describe how I feel about her. But it's weird though, we hardly know each other yet I feel an attraction to her unlike any other girl I've ever met.

****

Waruasobi03: I'm happy for you! Don't ever let her go! 

****

EyesofMidnight: I won't! I g2g! Talk to you later, alright?

****

Waruasobi03: Yeah, later.

Sango screamed but bit her pillow to keep it down. Nothing could be better than it was that moment.

****

Thanks to my reviewers:

__

LiL PsYch0- It sounds like you have wonderful ambition, I mean, a parked car, wow! Just wow. It brings tears to my eyes. I've never come close, but I can tell you one time that my bus driver crashed into a parked car when I was in eighth grade…oooh how I hated her! And the arriote, I suspected that's what it meant, I was just checking. Well, thanks for reviewing!

__

Soli-chan- Wowzers! I review for each chapter! I feel so loved! Yes, Yes that would be scary to find the man of your dreams in your closet…because…I don't know, that would probably mean he's a creepy old man who collects all your dirty clothes you throw in there and builds a small shrine in the corner to only you. Not that I would know what it's like to do that…*cough* I'm weird. *cough* Thanks!

__

RogueSummers- I like Inu/Kag, but there are so many stories about them it's hard to pick one that I can get in to! And Rogue/Scott? I haven't seen many of those, but there are probably more for them than there are for my favorite pairing…PIETRO/KITTY! I absolutely love them! J I'm evil. Thank you for reviewing!

__

Aamalie- Thanks for the candy! That's the only candy I got for New Years! My cousin and I baked cookies at 1 o'clock in the morning and they turned out really flat and REALLY icky, does that count as sweets? Well, it's four o' clock now, and I'm still wide-awake, but Happy BELATED New Years! No…I mean…whatever…Happy New Years! And thank you!

__

Three-Legged Dog- I searched for the lyrics on Yahoo and read them…that seriously did fit in…I'll download it soon, just to see what it's like. Who knows, maybe I'll love it! Anyway…thank you for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7: Midnight Walks

Authors Note: That didn't take too long, now did it? Nope, it didn't. School is back tomorrow…but there hopefully won't be any homework…and I feel I'm going to want to write before finals…those always have me stressed. Well…Enjoy!

Chapter 7:

****

EyesofMidnight: I mean, the whole song is practically just she and I expressing feelings for each other. Well, at least I am.

****

Waruasobi03: Those lyrics were really pretty, Miroku. You must really like her.

****

EyesofMidnight: Oh, I do. 

****

EyesofMidnight: Seiko? 

****

Waruasobi03: Yeah?

****

EyesofMidnight: Thanks for listening to me ramble on about Sango. I know if I told the guys they would just go straight to her and tell her. You're the only one I can trust.

****

Waruasobi03: It's no trouble Miroku, I'm glad you feel your secrets are safe with me.

****

EyesofMidnight: Well, bye!

__

::EyesofMidnight Signed off::

'I'm the only one Miroku can trust and I'm only lying to his face? What am I going to do about Seiko? I can't keep her a secret forever.'

Sango shut off the laptop and sighed while she plopped backwards onto her bed and put her arms behind her head. Kagome was putting on the finishing touches to her makeup. Supposedly Inuyasha wanted to take her out to dinner to make-up.

__

'But he meant to say make-out. The bastard.'

She hadn't liked him ever since he broke Kagome but then pretended like he was the whole reason the shattered pieces of her heart were being pieced back together. He wasn't a god and he definitely wasn't perfect.

__

'But Miroku is…GAH! What am I thinking? I can't let my heart melt after over every boy I meet…even if he says I'm indescribable, he has feelings for me…and…who am I kidding? I'm falling head over heels!'

"Sango? I'm going! How do I look?"

Sango rolled over on her bed to get one last look, "Lovely. Absolutely stunning. If that boy doesn't ask you to marry him, I'll beat him up."

Kagome giggled, she always liked to be flattered and then encouraged about an upcoming date. It was uplifting, "Thanks Sango."

Just as Kagome was about to shut the door all the way she stuck her head back in, "Oh, and Sango, if there are any 'midnight visitors' please put a 'do not disturb' sign on the door!" She left just in time to dodge a pillow directed at her. 

"What is she thinking? Miroku would never do that! I need to get out of here, "Sango mumbled to herself as she reached for her jacket and ran out the door, "Now I've even started to talk to myself!"

When she stepped outside she felt a sudden urge to go to the beach and feel the sand beneath her toes, free and wild for once in a long while. It seemed almost like a movie in all black and white, but the scenes around her were all of pale blues and dark grays. 

She ran into the sand, throwing off her shoes and socks and casting them aside as she twirled around in the moonlight. Sango kicked the sand up and watched it tumble back down towards earth, grain by grain. Then she caught sight of someone in the distance and somehow she just knew, it was him.

=====

"Thanks again for taking me out, Inuyasha," Kagome blushed as he helped her into a chair like a real gentleman.

Inuyasha shrugged and took a seat beside her at the table. He took her hands in his own; "It's the least I could do after you stayed with me last night. No one's ever cared for me that way."

Kagome shrunk down and blushed, "It was no trouble, Inuyasha."

In his own embarrassment he pulled his hand away and let them drop to his lap. He had let her catch him in a moment of softness, which he didn't often show.

"Order anything you want Kagome."

"Uh, thanks. Really."

Kikyo, who just so happened to be at the same restaurant at the same time, sat cross legged at the bar, snuffing out her cigarette in the glass container. She was eyeing them with annoyance; she wasn't planning on making her move just yet. That girl didn't look familiar, but no doubt she was some random skank Inuyasha found to keep him company while she was gone. He was pathetic, he couldn't live without her and he would do anything for her. Inuyasha was like her own personal dog.

In one snap he would be on his knees, begging and obeying her every whim. She began to fantasize about this and almost forget her scum of a boyfriend that was still cheating on her right before her very eyes. Kikyo stood up and straightened out her skirt, then she cleared her throat, she was about to scream and yell.

She marched up like a silent stalker and grabbed Inuyasha's collar, twisting it; he writhed beneath her and choked. Kikyo delighted at the way he gagged and his eyes panicked.

"No!" The tramp that Kikyo did not know roughly snatched her hands away, practically digging her fingernails into her skin and leaving stinging streaks in their wakes.

"And who the hell are you?" her eyes only grew wide as she saw Inuyasha put his arm around her waist protectively, drawing her to his chest.

"This is Kagome. She's Kaede's granddaughter."

Kikyo's hairs seemed to stand on end, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Too late. You were already hostile towards me." Kagome turned her nose up, biting her lip and trying not to giggle.

"Well! I'll do anything! Anything! Just don't tell Ms. Kaede!" 

Kagome's eyebrow quirked, "Anything?" Kikyo nodded vigorously, "Well. You could do me this favor actually. Just…leave Inuyasha alone. Even better…just be a good girlfriend to him. Don't beat him up, don't call him names, and just care for him like he deserves."

"Kagome…"

Kagome smiled sadly at Inuyasha for his concern, "Treat him well."

She walked out of there alone, not regretting that she had given up Inuyasha. After all, his heart wasn't hers in the first place. Kagome felt that she was just tearing people apart and that was wasn't right. She had never been one to do the wrong thing and her heart felt at peace.

__

'But I can't help but notice this small void opening in my heart as well. Why do I feel empty inside?'

=====

"Sango?"

Sango smoothed out the back of her sweatpants as she took a seat next to Miroku on a ledge of rocks.

"If I didn't know better I would say you are stalking me."

Seeing that her eyebrows twitched, he knew it wasn't the right thing to say, "Oh…you…!"

He put his hands up defensively, "No, I admit it! I'm the one following you!"

"Really?" her cheeks changed to a light pink color.

"No. But it was a good way to get me out of a jam, wasn't it?"

She giggled softly, "Why yes it was."

Miroku tentatively let his arm slide over Sango's shoulder, going slow as to not scare her or have her perceive his intentions as unpure. She leaned into him while tucking her knees to her chest and sighed.

"Something wrong, Sango?"

"Nope." She cuddled in closer to reassure him.

It stayed silent for some time. Miroku continued to just stare out at the ocean, then at the stars. Sango, on the other hand, was focused on a raging turmoil growing within her. She was starting to feel uncomfortable too, and while thinking she began to fidget uncontrollably. It took awhile, but eventually Miroku noticed her struggle.

"Sango, I'm not transparent. What's wrong?"

Sango snapped her head toward his, breaking out of the lazy embrace so that she could get a clear view of his eyes. She found a haven in them; she would need an extra push to say what she wanted to say.

"Miroku…," she took a deep breath, "Have you ever felt like someone you really trusted was lying right to your face?"

"Why? Who's lying? Is Kagome keeping something from Inuyasha?" worry was etched all over his face.

"No, Miroku, no! Kagome is not lying to Inuyasha, and…it's just…"

Miroku nudged her with his shoulder giving her a cheeky grin, "You don't think I'm lying to you, do you?"

"Lying to me about what?"

"Nothing!" it looked almost as if he were sweating, "Nothing at all."

"Wait a second! You **are** lying to me about something, aren't you? Why are you acting so suspicious?"

He squeaked when she grabbed his collar and got up into his face, "No…no I'm not. I thought we were talking about you! What was it about someone lying to someone…?"

"Nevermind, you ruined it."

"What? Come on, spill, you know you want too."

Sango looked in the other direction, pretending to be as angry as she could without smiling, "No, quite frankly I don't want to tell you."

"Fine, whatever…you brat."

__

'So, he wants to play, does he? Oh I can play, and I can do it very well too.'

She chuckled haughtily, "Me? A brat? At least _I'm _not a perverted guy…who is…" this was really below the belt, but she had no other defense, "kind of, well, gay."

Miroku's eyes widened, "Me? Gay? I'll show you gay!"

He tackled her and quickly got up and straddled her hips so that she was trapped beneath him. Now what could he do to prove to her that he was a guy that only liked girls…?

He bent forward and attacked her lips with his own. It ended not a second after it started and he felt the bitter sting of her hand connecting with his face. Sango observed a look of sadness come over his face while he grimaced and touched his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." By this time they were completely not touching at all and were sitting a few feet from each other.

"That was my first kiss…" Sango touched her lips, feeling a slight tingling sensation there.

Miroku flinched as he saw her lean forward; he was in for another hit. He was surprised though when Sango flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. It only took one moment for him to respond and kiss back just as heartily.

=====

After telling herself she didn't need Inuyasha a million times, Kagome had decided to take a nice long walk along the beach shore. Everything seemed to be monochromatic at this time of night; the whole world was reflected as shades of purple or blue, the only obstruction being the moon's yellow light. 

She leaned forward over the water after kneeling down, catching a glimpse of her own self. A small splash distorted the image and she carefully brought her hands up to her face. She was crying and she hadn't even noticed, but then the most heart-wrenching sob escaped her lips and she realized that she was not just crying but she was weeping, sobbing, and just letting it all out.

Kagome felt a hand on her left shoulder and she looked up to see Kouga, then she felt another on her right and she peered up to see Shippo. They were there to comfort her as best they could, even though they usually would have teased someone in her situation and kept up with their normal antics. 

"Kagome, we've got a proposition for you."

She sniffled and wiped away her tears as best she could, "Proposition? About what?"

"Well, you see Kagome," Shippo sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder, "Ever since you showed us how much you care for Inuyasha we decided to do you a favor."

"Oh, I don't care for Inuyasha more than I care for you guys, you know that!" she gave them a weak smile. She had wanted to pretend that her feelings were only ones of friendship, after all, that night she visited Inuyasha she paid special attention to _all_ of them.

Kouga sat down on her other side and nudged her with his shoulder, "Don't lie Kagome. You're a _very _bad liar. Plus, it doesn't suit you."

"Kouga, I'm flattered, really, but I'm not ly-"

Shippo cut her off, "Oh yes you are."

"Guys! I'm not lying! Leave me alone!" she stood up frantically, showing anger that she usually kept caged up.

Kouga and Shippo sighed, feigning that they thought she was out of earshot.

"Too bad she doesn't want our help to get Inuyasha back. She would be such a better girlfriend to him," Shippo stated flatly while looking at his fingernails disinterested.

"Yeah, she's prettier and nicer than Kikyo would ever be."

Kagome balled her fists a few times; she had to calm down. She tried to will herself to keep moving, but her feet would not budge, "Fine. Guys, I'm tired, so just tell me your plan."

They stood up on either side of her, flashing huge smiles as they walked along the beach, preparing to spill their miraculous plan. 

"You see, we both like you very much. And we know that with Kikyo around you're not going to get anywhere with Inuyasha."

"I don't want to hurt Kikyo, if that's what you're suggesting."

Kouga chuckled, "No…although that would be nice." He put a finger to his chin in a thoughtful gesture.

"Now back to the subject, Kagome. We know for a fact that Inuyasha really, I mean _really_ likes you. I don't know if you noticed this, but he gets really possessive. He _always_ has to get what he wants." 

Kouga nodded in agreement, "Oh yes, yes."

"You see…if we made him jealous then, well, he'd want you back and all for himself. He wouldn't even care what Kikyo said anymore, he'd just want to get you back."

Kouga made a cheeky grin; "Once you have Inuyasha…you _never_ go back."

Shippo shook his head, "That wasn't a good rhyme there Kouga."

"It wasn't?"

"No…No, it really wasn't." Shippo said lightly. 

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Guys, who are we going to use to get him jealous."

"One word…no two…no wait, one."

"On with it, Kouga!" Shippo barked looking at him pointedly.

"Me."

======

Sango and Miroku had fallen back onto the rock in a passionate make-out session until…

"Oh my god! My eyes are bleeding!" which was followed by a whistle and a very girlie shriek.

They both pushed each other away, leaping at least a few meters away from each other with scarlet faces. 

Sango stuttered, "Wha-what are you guys going here?"

Kagome stepped forward and grabbed Sango away, she was extremely excited for her friend. Miroku inwardly wanted to follow, even if he knew the discussion would be about him because he knew he was in for a teasing of his lifetime.

"Soooo, Miroku, kissy-face, darling. Why didn't you ever do that with me?" Kouga put his arm around Miroku's waist and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Uhh…" 

"Yeah, baby. Let's get it on!" Shippo hugged Miroku.

Kouga began to nuzzle Miroku's neck while Shippo caressed his leg.

He screamed, disturbing the night peace and scaring the two joking bafoons off of him," I think you two really need to rethink your sexuality."

Miroku ran off, trying to escape the wrath of Shippo and Kouga as they ran after him yelling, "**Why you little…Come back here**!"

=====

"So…so so so? Was he a good kisser?" Kagome inquired while shutting the room door behind her.

Sango shrugged, "I guess, but I have nothing to compare it to anyway."

"Oh that's right! That was your first kiss!" Kagome drifted off into la-la land then after changing into her PJ's and snuggling in her bed, she started to think about the new plan.

Sango, on the other hand, was upset that she didn't get a formal goodnight and signed online where she wasn't surprised to see 'EyesofMidnight.'

****

EyesofMidnight: Seiko, I've got to tell you something.

****

Waruasobi03: Yes Miroku?

****

EyesofMidnight: This might sound kind of lame…but…I just had my first kiss.

Sango bit back a scream and her heart fluttered. There was nothing more exciting than sharing your first kiss with someone just as inexperienced as yourself. His lips were untouched until now.

****

Waruasobi03: That's wonderful!

****

EyesofMidnight: I think I'm in love…

Thanks to my reviewers:

__

Aamalie- I am sorry!!! Please forgive me! I noticed that when I was rereading some chapter that Kikyo got more progressively bitchy as time went on. I planned that in the sequel she will be eerily nice all the time. I mean, in the series she's not abusive, but she does do things against Inuyasha's will sometimes like the whole "I'm going to drag you to hell thingy." Now, as you can see, Kagome made her promise to be nice…she'll be a good little girl from now on! Thanks!

__

FlufflyLemonn-I noticed you reviewed twice, I'll just answer them both now. I'm going to start reading your story "Melting Away" as soon as I'm done thanking reviews…and…thank you for reviewing! And…I was so flattered by your review! Yours and one other really inspired me to keep writing! Thank you so much!

__

Soli-chan-Maybe that's why there are so many holes in my socks…hmmm…nah, couldn't happen. Anyway…it's the fourth Soli…and I think you realize that as well…tomorrow is the fifth, and I think you know that too…but did you know…that the next chapter to forevermore isn't up yet? Hmm? Did you know that? Probably, since you're the author…I'm still waiting for the next chapter…and thanks for reviewing!

__

LiL PsYch0- Lol, I found that line funny myself. I don't know why I had Shippo say it when it could be the lecher Miroku…or even Kouga…sheesh…Shippo's taking after some of his friends! New Years wasn't so great of my side of the hill, but, ya know, they can't all be super fantasic…Well, thank you!

_Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess_- I think saying you're a superstar from Japan is kind of cheesy…I wouldn't believe it for one instance if I were you. I might actually play along with it though to boost his ego. Pretending to be a Japanese Idol may be his thing, you know? And maybe it's the only thing he has in life…so don't take it away! *****sobs*** **I can't believe you would do that! No, just kidding…I got a little carried away. Thanks!

__

Three-Legged Dog-Yeah, before Seiko was more of a love interest, but now she's just someone he can confide in about his love life. Little does he know…they're both the same girl! *shocking music* And Inuyasha and Kagome's situation has you confused? Maybe even a little troubled? Maybe frabbledazzled? Well, let me say it clearly. Kagome and Inuyasha had been seeing each other, like dates and stuff, until he told her that he was actually already taken. She got mad, right? I mean, who wouldn't…but then when she found out he was hurt by his girlfriend they made up…and hopefully you get what happened now. Wooh, that was long…but most importantly...thanks!

__

MikoMikka-Thank you so much for reviewing! You really inspired me to continue writing! And I think you should continue to write your fics, short chapters or not. Longer doesn't always mean better quality, I've read plenty of excellent fictions with short chapters. Plus, those are the easiest to update, you aren't forced to write 3,000 words every time you release something. Well, thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8: Seeing Red

Authors Note: Something is going on with the spacing here. It's all screwy! Darn screwy spacing. Alright, now I'm avoiding the subject. A month and a half! I took a month and a half to update! I am so horrible! I have to get back in the game! Forgive me! Please! And I hope you enjoy, as always…Read and Review!

Chapter 8:

"Alright. I think we should take it back to the top."

"Okay," Sango nodded, agreeing thoroughly. Although she was trying her best to hide it, inwardly she was scowling and thinking, _'Of course we can go back to the top. I mean, I practically broke all the windows in this place.'_

Sango had been singing for most of her life and working in a recording studio for years, that could hardly be the reason she was practically sweating bullets. She wasn't having trouble with the melody, the harmony, or even reaching the high notes for that matter, it wasn't that at all, _oh no_; It was the audience that she was worrying about.

Miroku sat on the other side of the glass, occupying himself by watching the technician adjust the switchboards every so often. But when she started to sing his eyes were always fixed on something else, and she knew exactly what it was. Her.

She saw the way his amethyst gaze found her amber one and held it in place, making her nervous and her heart pound. Her palms would sweat and her voice would shake with the intense way he looked at her.

That could be half the reason she was totally screwing up her portion of the song.

As the music flooded her ears she closed her eyes and contemplated her next move.

__

'Just imagine everyone in their underpants.' She opened her eyes. That tactic was not a good one. '_Imagining Miroku in boxers before I have to sing! I think not!'_

Her face flashed a bright red, she was afraid someone would notice, but when she looked up, thank goodness they were laying down the tracks and busying themselves elsewhere. 

__

'One more measure until I have to sing! Sango, you were made to sing…just let yourself go.'

And then, she began to sing.

=====

"Kagome? Will you go out on a date with me?"

Kagome looked at him funny and blushed before seeing the scowl on Inuyasha's face and deciding it was for the better.

"Of course I will."

__

[Flashback]

How did it get to this point? Well, let's just say the devil was resurrected.

Ring, ring, ring. 

Kikyo, who had been in another room while she tried to settle her differences with her on and off again boyfriend, ran to the phone eagerly and dove across the bed just in time to catch the last ring.

"Hello?"

Someone cleared their throat on the other line, "Hi…um…Kikyo."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, it's me." 

Kikyo's angered flared up, remembering the perfect looking Kagome and all her morals up to date, but then she bit her tongue and recalled that she had to be nice from now on. "So, did you call for a reason?"

He almost caught himself snapping at her in return. The normal routine, as usual. "Why yes, I did. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner with me."

__

'He's pushing out every single word. God, is it **that** hard to be nice to me? The stupid-Kikyo! Calm down. Think calm, generous, gracious.' "Of course."

"Great! Pick you up at eight?"

"Seven."

"Kikyo…," he growled.

"**Fine**. Eight."

Kouga, who was sucked into the television and it's mind controlling commercials up until the point that Inuyasha started dialing that phone, planned out his moves. Dinner? That meant a restaurant…which was probably public. A great way to get the idea that him and Kagome were to be together in view of the hanyou.

Kouga sat up on the bed and looked at Inuyasha, "Where do you plan on taking her? I bet it's going to be someplace special."

Inuyasha sighed, "_Yeah_."

"And it's going to be really romantic."

"_Yeah_," he began rummaging through his designated drawer to try and find the perfect ensemble for that night.

"And I bet it'll also be-"

"Get to the point wolf-boy! What do you want from me?"

Kouga mumbled, "All I wanted to know was where you were going…and then you had to try and bite my head off. I'm sorry for trying to be concerned, sheesh, I mean-"

Inuyasha's patience was wearing thin; he released a low grumbling form deep within his chest, "Kouga…"

"Just tell me where you are going!" he pleaded, getting on his knees in front of the canine. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes, but felt like giving in when Kouga resorted to protruding his lower lip and letting his eyes water with unshed tears.

"You're pathetic. We're going to L'Amour."

Shippo, with toothpaste spit rolling down the side of his mouth, stepped out of the bathroom, "Isn't that that really swanky restaurant right outside of town?"

Inuyasha nodded and threw his clothes on the bed, "Mm, hm. It's supposed to have the _best_ cuisine and even _better_ service."

Kouga had gone silent. His mind was racing, and so was his heart. He found himself glancing from Shippo to Inuyasha with darting eyes. Everything seemed like a blur. This was the perfect chance, why was he blanking out? Normal Kouganess said to probably zone out for the rest of the day, but he had to resist, just **had** too.

Drool was threatening to fall now, _'Must resist. Must stay on task. Must focus!'_

This was nothing out of the ordinary, but today everything had to be just right and clear! 

Kouga went lazy eyed trying to make out the conversation taking place in front of him, "Blah, blah blah blah, Inuyasha?"

__

'Huh? What's he gabbering about! Listen! Wake up!'

Looks like that date with Kagome is never going to happen at this rate, but then he heard the only thing he needed to hear to motivate him, "Yeah, hopefully after tonight Kikyo will come back and live with us. Just like before."

__

'Just like before? **Before**? Hell no! I can't let that happen!'

"I've got to go!"

"Huh? Where?" Shippo called, watching his friend curiously as he rushed to get out of the room.

"You'll see!" and after seeing Kouga wink, he put the whole puzzle together.

__

[End Flashback]

"You can't go with him Kagome!"

Kagome flipped her hair almost arrogantly and pointedly ignored Inuyasha's plea.

"Why can't she go out with me?" Kouga grabbed Kagome fiercely around the waist, "After you left her we realized we were meant for each other! Right Kagome lippykins?"

Kagome blushed when Kouga gave her Eskimo kisses, expecting her to answer with as much sugar and determination in her voice as him. The act had to be believable even if she didn't like how she was hurting Inuyasha. "Right Kouga, my…my…snoogypoo." 

Inuyasha let out a squeak, "Lippykins? Snoogypoo?"

He couldn't believe his eyes. They looked serious enough. Both really content in each other's arms. How could she have moved on so quickly after she acted like they were meant for one another? It didn't matter; he had a date to be on time for!

"Oh! Look at the time! I've got to get ready!"

As Inuyasha slammed the bathroom door closed Shippo began to giggle, "He's totally buying it!"

Kouga snorted, "Yeah, I know!"

Then the two of them burst out into the nerdiest, most gawkiest, laugh sessions as of late. Kagome stepped over the rolling boys and to the door. Kouga immediately sobered up, "Where are you going?"

"To get ready silly! Now don't worry about me, I'll dress just how you like," Kagome yelled when she heard the shower come to a halt, "Pick me up at eight, okay babe?"

Kouga stood next to her and quickly whispered in her ear, "Look nice, we're going to L'Amour."

She answered back just as quietly as him, "Alright. Eight then?"

"Uh, It's a date! Eight o'clock!" he called again, putting back on his false façade. 

Shippo looked Kouga up and down after Kagome was safely down the hall. He did not like what he was seeing. "You're going to need to some fashion help!"

"What? Why? What's wrong with my fashion?"

"Come on, this is going to be a long two hours."

=====

Miroku slipped on his jacket then promptly went over to Sango to help her with her own. She blushed lightly and thanked him under her breath.

"So, now that we're done with all that business stuff, what do you want to do?"

Sango looked away, "I kind of just wanted to go back to the hotel. I'm kind of tired."

"Oh really?" he tried not to look disappointed, "Me too. Kind of. If you're tired tonight, then maybe tomorrow we can do something?"

Sango shrugged, "Like what?"

Miroku inwardly took in a big breath and let it out again; he would **not** let her know he was nervous, "I mean…on like a date."

Sango stopped dead in her tracks. Miroku looked on almost eagerly, his face giving off an array of different emotions. She didn't know what to say, she liked Miroku, she didn't know he wanted to get into **that** kind of relationship.

__

'Of course he would! He gave you his first kiss after all…but shh, he doesn't know that you know!'

"I, I don't know what to say!" she said almost giddily, all the while giggling.

"Does that mean yes?"

She nodded nimbly and saw a small twinkle alight in eyes before he gathered her up into the most mind-blowing kiss she had ever experienced. Besides, there weren't many others to compare it too. It made her weak in the knees, she whimpered in his mouth, and her heart thumped clearly through her ribcage.

Sango tried to pull back, even though she was reluctant herself, by putting her hand on his chest. As their lips parted, a few more pecks were added before they were completely apart.

"Miroku…"

Miroku fought down the flighty feeling he got when she said his name all breathless like that. He grabbed her hand and started off towards the hotel, at peace.

=====

"Now for a few more finishing touches…and there! Magnifique! You are my new masterpiece!"

"What was your old one?" Kouga asked Shippo while he admired himself thoroughly through the mirror.

"My shrine to Kikyo. Made out of my own-"

Kouga gagged, "I don't even **want** to know. The real one is scary enough."

He glanced at the clock. Just about eight, perfect. He would be on time looking extremely spiffy, if he could say so himself. The pin-stripe tuxedo was the perfect touch; Kagome would be thoroughly pleased.

"Well, off you go Prince Charming!"   


As Kouga set off down the hall to retrieve his date from her own room he began imagining what she would be wearing…and what they could do on the date, and maybe, what they could do **after**.

"Kouga? Why are you standing just outside the door?" Kagome's voice reprimanded him from his dirty thoughts. He looked around realizing that once again, his mind had drifted off from reality.

"Whoops. Sorry, my brain tends to shut down on me."

She giggled, but then opened the door to reveal her outfit. Kouga just stood there and gaped. If he would have spoken, the phrases would have been incoherent anyway. 

"I'll take your gawking as a compliment and a sign that I chose correctly with the outfit."

"Uh…oh yeah…yeah, that's nice." He grinned like a fool.

"Aw, if it isn't Kouga and Kagome, sitting in a tree."

"Miroku! Stop it!"

"Ouch!"

Both of them turned to see Miroku and Sango walking hand in hand towards the room. 

"Hey man," Miroku greeted him band mate with a signature handshake. They both winked at each other, knowing that they would have to share every aspect of what happened with their girls together later.

"Well, we have to be on our way, right Kouga?"

"Right. We're going to L'Amour." He boasted and offered his arm to Kagome, who took it with a grin on her face.

As they retreated Sango rested against the door, waiting for Miroku to bring his full attention back to her and say goodnight. When he did she found herself blushing again. He put his hand right next to her head and leaned his weight on it.

"Then I guess this is goodnight?"

She sighed and looked at anywhere but his face, "I guess…"

He found himself coloring slightly when she gave him a sideways glanced and scrunched up her nose cutely. And then suddenly, her lips were on his and he could feel her arms wound tightly around his neck. He was seeing colors behind his eyelids now; it was so incredibly amazing.

"Mmm. Miroku…" she teased when she pulled away. "Goodnight."

He licked his lips and decided it was for the best if he left now. Otherwise he they would be lip locked all night if he had a say in it all. "Yeah. Goodnight."

"Bye," she waved and then left. 

He decided that he had to get back to the room. Seiko needed to know the news!

=====

"Do you think he sees me?"

Kouga growled, "Yeah, he hasn't stopped glancing over here! The jerk looks over here just about every five freakin' seconds and Kikyo hasn't noticed!"

"I **have** to do something! Anything!"

"Kagome, did you hear me right? He notices you already!"

She fidgeted again, adjusting her skirt, "I'm going to use the bathroom. Be back in a second, okay?"

"Alright."

When Kagome went into the ladies room she looked at herself intently in the mirror, inspecting for any flaws. The door swung open and Kikyo walked in, choking the air with her haughtiness. 

"Well, Kagome is it? Are you and Kouga going out?"

"Yes we are. Are you and Inuyasha are back together?"

"For your information. Yes, we are as well."

Meanwhile, back the table. The waiter brought Kouga and Kagome's meals. Kouga's mouth watered at seeing Kagome's spaghetti and meatballs and just couldn't resist. He found himself leaning across the table to get a bite, just one to satiate his hunger.

The marinara sauce dribbled off of his lips, everywhere, "Shit!" 

He cleaned up what he could when he saw Kagome approaching quickly. "Oh goody! Our meals!"

Kouga smiled, keeping his mouth closed so she wouldn't see the excessive amount of spaghetti still in there.

"Mmm, this is good."

=====

__

::EyesofMidnight Signed On::

****

EyesofMidnight: Seiko! 

****

Waruasobi03: Miroku! 

****

EyesofMidnight: I just asked Sango on a date…where should I take her?

****

Waruasobi03: Depends how much you want to spend.

****

EyesofMidnight: You've got to be kidding me! I'll spend anything, and I'll do just about anything as long as she likes it.

****

Waruasobi03: …I don't know…

****

EyesofMidnight: Oh, that's okay, I'll think of something.

****

Warusobi03: I'm sure you'll be fine.

****

EyesofMidnight: Thanks again Seiko, without you I don't know what I'd do. My friends have been too troubled to talk about my love trifles anyway. 

****

Warusobi03: It's no problem! I'll always be here to listen.

__

'Not always…not when I tell you who I really am. Miroku, love is about trust and forgiveness, so I'm going to tell you what I've been hiding and hopefully our relationship will still stand after tomorrow night.'

=====

The dance floor started to look appetizing to show off her moves after dinner was over. That way she would be up and in everyone's face. 

"Kouga, let's dance."

"Alright!" 

She swept him off his feet and into the clearing where other couples danced slowly in time with the music. Kagome heard a few snickers from around her but ignored them. They were just jealous of such of a handsome couple.

"Kagome. Inuyasha and Kikyo are dancing now, to our left. Do you see them?"

She nodded and he felt the response on his shoulder, "Yes…and Inuyasha is looking at me strangely. He must be extremely jealous."

Kouga sighed and melted into the feeling of having a goddess in his arms for the moment, "Yeah, he probably is."

Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder and looked around. Everyone was staring at her, either pointing or gawking. A snooty looking girl looked at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes before handing her something, "I think you're going to need this."

She looked down and saw a tampon in her hands, mortified. When she attempted to look at her own backside she didn't have to look far to see the stain. Her bottom lip quivered when she saw half of the restaurant watching her every move, laughing or completely disgusted.

Her vision blurred up…and when she saw Inuyasha looking horrified and Kikyo…yes, Kikyo, looking on with evil satisfaction, she had enough. She ran out of there, sobs racking her body.

And when Kouga realized what he hand done…he felt terrible, "Whoopsy. I need to learn some table manners."

=====

Sango sat on the edge of her friend's bed, trying to do her best to soothe her by letting a hand drift up and down her back in a comforting manner. 

"Shh, Kagome, it's going to be alright."

Kagome looked at her with a tear-streaked face, her mascara smearing, and her nose running as well. "No it won't, Sango! I can never show my face in this town again! I'm so embarrassed!"

Sango hugged her and helped her through the problem the best way she could. With a little tender, love, and care. 

And some Midol…which she didn't really need.

****

Thanks to my reviewers:

__

Aamalie- Shall chaos ensue? Well…bwahahaha…it will, but not in the crazy Kagome friend form that you're thinking. It's more of…nevermind…I wouldn't even know what to name it anyway. I deeply apologize for not updating ASAP, like you asked. Thank you for reviewing!

__

SM together- I think this one is longer than the previous chapter, so yay! Thank you so much for taking your time to review!

__

Jessica- I again, am sorry. I made you wait a very long time for this new chapter. But I hope it was worth it…probably not, seeing as this chapter is full of embarrassment for Kagome. Sad, really. But thank you!

__

Kumaji- Yes, Kikyo has calmed down quite a bit…otherwise she couldn't have Inuyasha so freely! Who wouldn't tame their ways for that sexy boy! I know I would! And…yes, I'm sorry to you too for not updating soon like you requested! I hope you liked this chapter, thanks!

__

Sierra-You probably are dead right now. Can we please take a moment of silence in memory of our dear friend Sierra…who died, innocently waiting for Kikanemi to get off of her butt and write…but she didn't! You killed her Kikanemi! You killed her! Gosh darn you! *shakes fist* Well, if you're alive out there, here's an update to resurrect you. And thanks for the review!

__

LiL psYch0- She tried, oh how she tried to use our sexy wolf boy to get our sexy dog boy jealous…but in the end…our non-sexy red friend ruined it all. But it was all Kouga's fault! Dumb sexy wolf boy! Anyway…excuse me…thank you for reviewing again!

__

littlefreeze- Ahhhhhhhhhhh. AHHHHHHHHHHH. AHHHHHHHHHH! I started rolling on the floor when I got this review. I'm sorry, but I am strictly a default pairing kind of girl for Inuyasha. Kouga needs his Ayame, and Kagome needs her Inuyasha. I'm sorry… (If you want a REALLY good Kouga/Kagome read "My Unwilling Mate", I absolutely loved it.) Thanks!

__

MidnightRaven3- Your penname is what I was going to name a Teen Titans One Shot story. I haven't done much with it…but yeah. Just thought I'd point that out. Thank you for reviewing!

__

Soli-chan- Yes, those hair extensions. *Sigh* They always make me melt inside! No, but really, I understand. I hate finals! And let me make this clear, Shippo is older in this story. I failed to say that. He isn't that little one foot buggar, he's probably fifteen or sixteen and who knows…maybe he's five feet tall! Amazing! Well, it's late for me two. Two o'clock in the morning! I can hardly keep my eyes open past 10 anymore! Thank you so much!

__

rain angst- Thank you ever so much! (Doesn't that suck when you find a really good story and it's hard to just sit there and read it all even though you want to?)

__

tinnitus- Thank you! I'm usually horrible at plots, so thank you! Thanks for the review too!

__

Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess- I'm probably too late! You went with this Japanese Idol, didn't you? Before I could save your soul from the liar! The liar! Was the ticket real? That's all I have to say…and where was it? In Japan? If you don't live anywhere near there then he shouldn't count on you going. Well, good luck in the romance department. (I need it too, sadly.) Thanks!

__

Tsurashi- Who are you? I do not seem to know you. I scare me very much. How come I do not know you? Why are you so scary? Mommy? I see the light, please help me. It is very late. Please, mommy. Help. Why is Tsurashi such a scary person? Hush now, do not mind her. Rest now, be at peace. Okay mommy. Uhh, Tracy? I have no idea what all that was, but I just scared myself very much. You know I love you…let's kiss! Okay! Not really, but let's. I am confusing myself. Thanks for reviewing dumb girl.

__

Kitti3g0Me0w- I will continue, and thank you.

__

Ilona- Here here here! I really hoped you liked it! Thanks for the review!

__

Misa-chan- I need to apologize to you about the whole "I'm Gay" thing. Personally I have nothing wrong with people preferring same sex relationships and whatnot, but from knowing so many prejudice straight men I have come to learn half of them are scared to be challenged about their sexuality. That was all I was trying to prove. I hope I didn't offend you too much. Thank you so much for IMing me and reviewing!

__

Khepri- I saw that movie way too many times to like it anymore. And thank you! I always wanted to add IM convos into a story, but seeing that half of the cast wouldn't know what a computer was I couldn't unless I wrote an AU! Well, thank you for reviewing!

__

Again, I apologize profusely!


	9. Chapter 9: The Deceitful Truth

Authors Note: Didn't take so long, did it? I admit, this chapter is a little cliché. I'm sorry, but you have to bear with me. There are only eleven chapters to Outshining the Brightest Star, and I intend to finish this weekend. Enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 9:

Flash! Another thousand flashes of bright light went off just as they exited the restaurant. Being famous meant everywhere you went, you were recognized, and clearly.

"Over here! Over here! Miroku, Sango!" A press member called, waving his notebook and microphone to try and flag them down.

Miroku held Sango's hand tightly and pulled her close against him so they wouldn't lose each other. After all, it was their date, and dates mean you go with two people. If he lost her, he'd be all on his own.

"Tell us what you plan to do next!" A paparazzi called, holding his camera back up to his eye to get in one more photo.

Miroku leaned over and whispered into Sango's ear, so that no one else could hear them, "We've got to get out of here, I know just the place to be alone."

Sango blushed and felt her heart rate speed up immensely_. 'I hope he's not implying anything when he says…alone.'_

"Alright. Then get us out of here!" she said back quietly but harshly.

The same paparazzi tried to push his luck and put on a leery grin, "Come on, Tiger. What are you and Sango going to do next?"

"Next, you ask? I plan to take her to a hotel room where we will shag for hours on end."

The lights stopped, the nonstop chatter silenced. Miroku took his chance to run past all of them, still holding Sango tightly. The press just stood in awe. But Miroku should have known that sex wasn't going to scare them off…as a matter of fact, a sex scandal could be priceless. 

But for the time being they were running, and they had a head start. No one would be able to find them at the pace they set. Sango burst out into a fit of giggles, feeling the biggest high in her life. Miroku laughed whole heartedly as well before picking her up and slinging her over his right shoulder. 

He jogged for some time before they were even past the city park and well into a forest, dark, quiet, and completely serene. Miroku set her down on her feet but as soon as they looked into each other's eyes she still didn't feel like she was on the ground. 

They kissed. Their lips meeting passionately, almost fervently, for they were finally by themselves. Miroku brought his hands to her face, pulling her lips closer, giving her inexperienced yet unbelievable open-mouthed kisses. 

Sango's eyes rolled into the back of her head, losing herself in the sensations of the friction his soft lips created on her own. She only came faintly back into reality when she felt Miroku's mouth moving slowly and curiously down her jaw line, until it felt like he was permanently suctioned to her neck.

Sango whimpered and felt his hands moving unsteadily down her body. He had never touched anyone so freely and felt his hands shaking as they explored her curves. She moaned and brought her hands to timidly caress his back tenderly.

But when Miroku whispered her name, everything came crashing down. They were into it, **really** into it, and in a glade no less. She would not forget what she planned to do before the date ended as well. She didn't want him to regret giving so many sweet, sensual kisses to someone he was bound to hate with one small confession.

"Miroku…" whispered, sounding more like a mewl than anything else. When he took it as a sound of encouragement, he continued just as eagerly, "No, Miroku…Stop."

She put her hand on his chest and pushed him away, he looked at her with swollen lips and a confused expression. Sango took his hands in her own, which had found their way to her stomach, and up. 

"What's wrong Sango?"

Sango let out a large breath, looking to the ground and then back up at him, "Miroku, do you remember when I asked you if you ever felt like someone was lying to your face?"

Miroku looked befuddled and somewhat drunk from the after effects of the make-out session that had just transpired, "Yeah, what about it?"

"I have to tell you something important. Do you promise that no matter what I share with you, you and I will always be together?"

He hesitated then nodded, "Mm, hm."

"And you won't throw all of this away for one mistake I made?"

Miroku's expression fell considerably, seriousness welling in completely, "Okay, Sango, what's this about?"

"Miroku. I…I, I don't know how to tell you this. But, but, I am Seiko."

He shook his head, his mouth hanging slightly open, "No, that girl isn't anything like you."

Miroku could hear his own blood rushing in his ears, a hideous lump formed in his throat, and even though he was a man he could feel tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

But then, there was a flash, and all the noise that had ceased to exist for those few moments were back, and so were the press. Miroku balled his fists and bit his bottom lip, looking around before anger really took hold of him.

"I told her things…things I probably wouldn't have had the courage to tell my friends." He looked sullenly, looking to the ground, then back at her, laying all the guilt he could on her, "I thought I trusted you! I thought I had found a friend! A confidant! But you threw it all away!"

Sango's tears fell freely and her voice came in watery sobs, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to get to know you in ways you wouldn't let the real me know."

Flash! "Seiko was real, that's why. You're a fake! I don't even know what to believe about you anymore! Do you really like me? Or was this all just an act to put us everywhere, tabloids, magazines, newspapers! I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't hire all of these people to catch us here!"

"Miroku…please…don't do this," she begged. Flash!

"Don't do this? Sango, it's done, all right? It's done! And me and you are through…I thought I loved you. But it was all a joke. Well the joke is certainly on me Sango! You definitely pulled a good one on me…"

Flash! … Flash! … Flash!

"Goodbye."

He turned and walked away. His form dissolving into the darkness around him, and then he was gone. The reporters stood emotionless, writing, scribbling, taking pictures still. 

Sango weeped stronger, burying her hands into her face.

Flash! … Flash! … Flash! … Flash!

=====

Kagome sat up in bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes and quickly getting up for once in the past few days. After Sango had come home the night before, crying like a baby and refusing to talk she realized that she couldn't feel bad for herself anymore. Sango needed the attention now, and she was going to be a good friend and help provide it.

She looked in the mirror and grimaced. She inspected the dark circles and drooping bags just under her eyes. There was always makeup for that kind of stuff. 

Kagome heard Sango start to blubber, and before long…she was full out howling like she was mourning a death. Kagome rushed over to the bed in a hurry and set her hand on Sango's back. She had never seen her friend lamenting so much, something atrocious must have taken place between her and Miroku the night before. That could be the only logical explanation. 

"Sango, sweetie. What's wrong?" Kagome said, sugar coating her voice.

Sango let out another wail, remembering everything hurtful from the night before. "He…He…"

"He what? What did Miroku do, honey?"

That name opened a floodgate in Sango's emotions and Kagome didn't think someone could cry any harder than she was after that moment. She moaned in desperation, "Miroku…"

"There, there. You've got to tell me about it. I want to help you to feel better."

Sango looked at Kagome, her eyes glassy and blood shot, her eyes just as bad as her friends, "He…he…broke up with me."

Kagome knew that there was no better time for a hug than then. Sango sniveled and bawled into her shoulder, letting it all seep out. "Shh," Kagome let her hand run down Sango's hair in a comforting rhythm, "Why?"

"Me, it was all my fault!" 

Ring, ring, ring.

"Oh, what now?" Kagome groaned. "Hello?"

"Sango. Darling. So nice to chat with you!"

Kagome growled, recognizing the fake tone and voice coming from the other end of the line, "Kikyo, this isn't Sango."

"Oh, it's you. Kagome," she ground out between her teeth, "May I please speak to Sango? It's business."

Kagome took one look at her friend and knew now just wasn't the time, "No."

"But. Why? This is **very** important. You don't to be sued now, do you? On behalf of breaking a legal contract."

"Whatever has to be said to her can be said to me."

=====

Kouga and Shippo had rented a movie that morning, and they were so sucked into the television that they hadn't even noticed Inuyasha's dreamy expressions and Miroku's decision to stay cuddled in his bed with a depressed look.

But then Kouga, feeling the guilt fall on him, remembered suddenly. He looked at Inuyasha with jealously, "So, how did your date with Kikyo go?"

"It was," he sighed, "Heavenly."

"That's nice to know," Kouga then acknowledged the bed ridden Miroku, "How was yours Miroku? Was Sa-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Miroku growled, curling into a tighter ball and pulling the blankets even closer around him, concealing everything but the tuft of his black hair from view.

"What's eating him? Oh well!" Inuyasha walked lazily to the door and opened it, revealing the daily newspaper they had requested; "Well what do we have here?"

=====

Kagome squeaked. There was no way in hell she would share that with Sango after the way Sango cried that morning. And there was no way she would let her know about that concert she would have to perform with Miroku in that was coming up in two days.

The headlines everywhere read, 'Miroku's Pain, Sango's Tears.' And as a sub headline_, 'Was this fairytale romance really a sham?_' Worst of all there was a picture of Sango crying, and Miroku looking heartbroken. All she wanted to do was get her best friend a good breakfast from the hotel lobby and she finds thousands of depressing tabloids. Sango didn't need that right then. 

Instead she decided her best bet at a conversation about it would be at the boy's hotel room. She ventured upstairs, the whole way dreading the fact that Inuyasha might be there, and then again, that he might not. He could be with Kikyo.

She knocked, nervously shuffling on her feet. Kouga answered and she only gave him a look of sadness. She was still upset with him and she wanted him to know it.

"Kagome…" he started as she walked right past him and into the room like it was her home, "I'm so-"

She pivoted nimbly, "I'm not here for that. I'm not ready to talk to you right now. I'm here to talk about this."

"So you found it too!" Shippo called. "Oooh, this one has pictures, and it's the main story! Awesome!"

"Awesome? This is not awesome, Shippo. Sango doesn't need this right now."

Shippo looked somewhat embarrassed and stared at his feet, "I'm sorry."

Kagome leaned forward with her hand on the younger boy's shoulder, she whispered, "How's Miroku doing?"

"Look for yourself…" he said, pointing in the direction of the main portion of the room. 

"Where is he?" Kagome inquired curiously, not being able to make out that the lump beneath the covers was a sulking Miroku. She searched the room with her eyes and gave up by plopping down on the bed with a sigh of defeat, right on top of Miroku.

He groaned, "Uhhhh, who is that? Get off!"

Kagome jumped up in surprise, "Oh! Miroku! I didn't see you!"

Miroku sat up, scratching his head, "Kagome! What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you were doing…because, I saw this," She let the paper fall into his lap so he could see it for himself.

"I was there, I don't need to see it again," he snapped.

Kagome closed her mouth, opening and closing them again, like a fish out of water. She fiddled with her necklace before placing her hands on her thighs with a hard slap, "Well, I guess I should get going then."

As the boys watched her leave with a dejected look on her face the felt terrible, she turned, "Is there anything you want me to tell her?"

"We've both said enough. I think it's clear what needs to be done." 

He pulled the sheets over him again, feeling his energy already gone from those simple words. _'We both need time. We need to be alone. We need to go our separate ways.'_

"Goodbye guys, I guess I'll see you later."

=====  


"Shippo, I suggest we do something!" Kouga was pacing back and forth across the short length of the hotel room, practically burning holes in the floor.

The younger boy eyed his friend, resting and smushing the side of his face in his palm while sitting Indian style on one of the beds. "I agree. Wait, what for?"

"We both know I have terrible manners and I'm a messy eater, right?" Kouga pointed out his fault.

Shippo had to think for no more than one second to reply, "Yeah, but I don't think there's anything we can do about that."

"That's not the point! The point is it's my fault that Kagome was embarrassed at L'Amour the other night. It should be my responsibility to make it up to her."

"But how?"

Kouga's small head thought, and thought, for a total of five seconds before it pounded so much he thought it would explode, "I admit it Shippo, all right? I know **nothing** about girls!"

"Me either."

Kouga snickered, "No surprise there, buggar." 

"Hey!"

A pillow was hurled at both of them, both a split second after the other, "Guys! Quit fighting!"

"Sorry Miroku…we were just…hey! Wait! Miroku! You know girls! Tell us what to do to make it up to Kagome!"

"Me? I don't need to do anything! She still likes me!" Shippo lay down with his hands behind his head, a smug look cloaking his features.

"Flowers," was the only muffled word they could make out, and before long they both dashed out the door.

=====

Kouga and Shippo had just picked out roses upon roses. Red and white, fresh and glistening like they were just showered with the morning dew. They smelled heavenly; not that either of them would admit it openly. She would adore them.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

Kouga's attention was taken away from the crosswalk and into an alley where the dim orange light from a cigarette shown brightly like a lantern in the night. The voice was familiar, as well as the body form.

"Shippo," he whispered, elbowing his companion, "Isn't that…?"

"Kikyo?" Shippo's eyebrows perked up, "What's she doing here?"

"I don't know, but usually you don't sneak around in alleyways if you want to be normal."

Shippo gasped, "She must be hiding something! She's an alien! From another planet! And her race's survival depends on the blood from a rare half dog slash human with an amazing voice! Then they're going to suck his blood through neon colored bendy straws and sell his intestines to a German girl with hairy legs!" 

Chirps were heard, even in the daylight.

"Was it something I said?"

"Shippo! Just keep your mouth shut, we're going to have to be sneaky to catch this conversation!"

They both crept over to the dark walk, crushing their bodies against the brick so they were not in view.

"…yeah. Tonight? Oh baby, of course," she giggled, "Oh! Kinky! You're making me hot…"

Shippo stuck his hand in his mouth, showing his disgust with fake gagging noises. He stopped when Kouga held his finger to his own mouth.

"Mmm…you always know what I like. Okay. Bye Naraku-sama."

And after that they were running, to where they didn't know, but their feet were moving. 

Then in unison they stated, "**We've got to tell Inuyasha!**"

Thanks to my reviewers:

__

icenekohanyou- Doesn't that hurt? It's like a paper cut, and for some reason those things hurt more than normal cuts! I'm sorry…let me get Miroku to kiss it better! I love their mashed potatoes though, so the cut was all worth it! Thank you for the review!

__

tinnitus- I'm sorry…I know it's an MxS, but I'm trying to draw in a bigger audience since none of my stories have ever hit the 100 review mark yet. That makes me sad. So, some fun for everyone! IxK AND, of course the best couple ever, MxS! I'll check out your profile soon, it's a little late at night now, but I will! Thanks!

__

Aamalie- I didn't procrastinate. Okay, so I did. I wrote more than half the chapter one day, and the other days it just came very slowly. I apologize again! And I love you too! *Glomps back* Thanks so much for the compliments!

__

Misa-chan- Why can't all guys be carefree and open? I don't get it! Kikyo isn't mean anymore, horray…but now she's cheating! *Gasp* I suppose in the series she's "cheating" but not really, just some people thing the whole Naraku/Kikyo thing would be an awesome couple. How'd you know about my powers? No one is supposed to know…otherwise I wouldn't be: Kikanemi! Super Teenager with…uh…awesome…super fast powers, that are awesome! Well, it's late I got to go faster so I can go to bed! Goodnight…I mean, thank you!

__

LiL psYch0- I'm sorry I didn't describe the date, yes, it is sad. I kind of skipped through that part, but a hot awesome make out scene replaced it! You likey? I know I likey. Thank you so much for reviewing!

__

Sierra- Thank goodness, you're alive! Then who was that I buried last Sunday…? Grandma? No! I'm kidding! I only kid. Well, thank you so much for the compliments again! It means a lot to me!

__

SM together- Two more chapters. Oh the suspense, the drama, the sadness! What will happen? I don't know, you tell me. Actually, I do know, but I'm being stupid. Anyway, thanks!

__

Soli-chan- I've got a bone to pick with you…Don't give up on Forevermore! Us MxS got to make a comeback! I was sad, there were no stories for me to occupy my endless hours of free time because I'm a loser with no friends! And I'm sorry about your Aunt, I hope you feel better! And as for finals…I got A's on everything except my math final, which was so bad I shall not share that. I hope you get time of that busy life to just hang out! I must be going! Thank you though!

__

MikoMikka- Yes, cliché all the way! I won't stand for anything else! No, actually, it was just the original idea I came up with. So if it's cliché, then a cliché it is! Well…I hope you like the updates! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10: The Other Lover

Authors Note: My stories stink. No wonder I get no reviews…I've never had a story reach one hundred. That's why I'm scared to write a sequel to this. Oh well, it shall be done because I like my own idea. Hmm, this is the second to last chapter…there is virtually no MxS in this chapter! *Gasp* Come on, give me a break, there needed to be a filler. Okay, enjoy! Please read and review!

Chapter 10:

"Honey! I'm home!"

"_Oh great_…"

"The bitch is back."

"Honey! I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

"Oh darling, I missed drooling all over your ugly face!"

"Shippo…"

"What? It's true."

"I do **not** drool."

"You slobber, admit it."

Miroku sat up straight, tired of the whining, the fighting, and even the hostile attitude towards the return of Kikyo. "Could you please shut up?"

Kikyo stopped in her tracks, she wasn't used to getting pushed around, usually she was the one giving out the orders. "What's **his** problem?" she nodded in the direction of the bed, acknowledging Miroku.

"He broke up with Sango and he's been moping around ever since."

__

'Broke up?' Kikyo gasped, "Miroku! Get up and talk to me like a man! One on one! Tell me what exactly is wrong with you!"

Miroku looked at her, confused; until she rushed over to the bed, grabbed him by his arm, and yanked him out of his own bed of misery. He looked to the ground, ashamed of his own behavior. She was right; he wasn't acting or even talking with anyone like he was a man. Just a plain old sissy.

"Now, what were the grounds of this breakup?"

His mouth opened, but then closed again. No, he couldn't say that. His mind began searching for the exact reason he was actually mad at her, it was getting hazier.

"I…she…she lied to me."

Kikyo smacked him upside the head, "Oh big whoop! I lie to Inuyasha all the time!" she saw a very agitated look growing on her boyfriend's face, "I mean, only for little things, of course."

"Kikyo, just get to your point, she lied, how am I supposed to forgive her?"

"Miroku, forgiving someone is part of a relationship. You've got to lie to love, and then forgive to make that love stronger. She wanted to protect you," he looked at her, stupefied by her kindness, "Look, I don't care if you like her or not, but this 'break-up' is **not** going to get in the way of tomorrow's show."

"Tomorrow's show?"

This time her blow to his head was harder, "Hello! It's only the show with the song and the practicing you've been working with for the past few weeks! Where is your head Miroku?"

Inuyasha put his hands up and walked slowly towards Kikyo, as if she were a crazed dog about to sick the mailman. "Calm down, Kikyo. How about a cigarette? Would a cigarette be nice?"

"Fine. Let's go down to the lobby to get me a dang cigarette!"

Kouga, Shippo, and Miroku watched as Inuyasha draped his arm casually over his girlfriend's shoulder as he directed her out the door and away from them. Miroku buried his face in his hands, trying to think, when he felt the bed slowly give way to weight on either sides of him.

"Huh?" he looked at both Kouga and Shippo who were giving him sympathetic looks, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kouga put his hand lightly on Miroku's shoulder, who watched it like it were some insect crawling closer to his face by the minute. "Now that no one is here that will make fun of you, tell us the **real** reason you broke up with her."

Miroku gazed down at his hands and sighed, "I was telling the truth when I said she lied."

Shippo looked confused and scrunched up his face, befuddled, "But, I mean, she's beautiful."

"And not to mention quite sexy," Kouga added.

Shippo's face lit up and he glanced over Miroku's shoulder at Kouga, as if his friend was not between them, "And she's really polite when she wants to be."

"She's got a fighting spirit."

"Her heart is definitely in the right place."

"I think her smile is priceless."

"She's too smart for her own good. And I like that."

"She's so innocent."

"Sango is spunky, sweet, and really affectionate."

"Yeah…like someone who would want to cuddle like a cat, but not give you the wrong impression by doing it."

Miroku groaned and fell backwards onto the bed; his arms sprawled out beside him.

Shippo and Kouga looked over at him, then at each other with a shrug, "What's wrong?"

"Pointing out everything about her that attracted me to her in the first place did not help. It made it worse."

Kouga felt bad once again for ruining chances upon chances for people, "I'm sorry. I…I've got to go."

He got up and quickly rushed out of the door while Shippo called for him from behind, "Kouga!"

Shippo quickly caught up to Kouga, who's speed slowed down into a brisk walk, "What happened back there? Why'd you walk out like that?"

Kouga shook his head; "I've ruined everything."

Shippo's eyes lit up in realization, "Oh, then this isn't about Miroku at all. You're still thinking about Kagome. Yeah, I'd say you pretty much blew it. Now Kikyo will never leave."

"Thanks, man, thanks. You always know how to make me feel better," Kouga said sarcastically.

"Look, we just have to try harder. You can't walk out on something every time you feel the least bit bad. We've got to go back to that hotel room and sit…and then think. We've got to brew up a plan!"

"Are you suggesting we scheme up an infamous Kouga and Shippo sneaky delight?" Kouga inquired, his spirits brightening considerably.

Shippo gave off a mischievous look, "Of course."

=====

Sango's crying had stopped. The damns were dry, the floodgates closed, but no one could change the fact that the rivers **did** overflow. The numerous tears were shed, the tissues upon tissues used, and the heartache welled in. Yes, she was the one most affected by her own lie, and of course she wanted to take it all back.

__

'No…I don't wish to take it all back. Because if I hadn't made that lie, I would have probably never learned so many things about Miroku. He wouldn't have opened up to the real me if there was no Seiko to help him along.'

Sango stared aimlessly at the television, remote control resting idly in her hand as she flipped the channel almost zombie-like. The door crept open to reveal a perky looking Kagome, who was holding mounds of shopping bags within her arms. 

"Sango, I brought you some candy to cheer you up." She walked over to the bed and kissed Sango softly on the forehead, only like a mother would do to make your world all better. 

"Thanks Kagome." She smiled faintly as she nibbled on a snickers.

Kagome sat on her own bed and immediately watched as a boy, no **_man_**, exposed all. Sango blushed and quickly changed the channel. "Isn't it nice to look at a real man for a change? Go back to that!"

"No! Besides, Miroku **was** a real man."

Kagome's mouth gaped open, "Sango, I think you just got over your denial that all men are devils."

"Kagome…" she growled, playfully.

"You know, we haven't had a good talk since Miroku and Inuyasha came into our lives. What happened to us?"

Sango looked at her friend thoughtfully before knowing exactly what had made them go cross-eyed, foolish with weak knees, and all together idiots. "_Love_."

=====

"Miroku, cover your ears, get under the covers, and don't look." Kouga said, looking around the room suspiciously, "Whatever you do, don't look!"

"And I can trust you two? What are you planning on doing?"

Kouga looked to the door, then ran to the window where he proceeded to shut the blinds in a rush of fury. He trotted back over to the bed and sat down next to Miroku, while pointing at him. "Promise not to tell what you will see here today?"

"Depends."

"You want Kagome back and Kikyo gone, right?"

"Okay, you name it. I'll zip it if you can do it." Miroku stated, curious as to what was Shippo and Kouga's plan.

Shippo popped up, holding a flashlight and shining it directly into the pupils of his friend, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I should be asking you that!"

Shippo slammed his hand down on the bed, startling both of the other boys in the room, "Where were you March 4th 1987?"

Miroku looked at him wide eyed, "In my mother's womb? I don't know!" Shippo growled, "What is this? An interrogation?" 

"Precisely." Shippo hissed.

Kouga smacked the only source of light out of Shippo's hand, and everything went pitch black. Kouga began to whisper, "Now this might scare you, but you have to know. Kikyo is cheating on Inuyasha."

Miroku looked happy, almost too elated, "She's cheating on Inuyasha? That's great news!"

"Then you have to agree that something must be done!"

Miroku jumped up and down almost giddily, "Yeah! Wait…how did you find out?"

"We were out when she decided to give her 'lover' a call in an alleyway." Kouga began, listening to Shippo shuffling on the ground in search of his flashlight; "We need to find that cell phone."

"Guys." 

Shippo stood up swiftly and smacked his head into Kouga's jaw. They both jumped around in the dark letting the pain slowly ebb away, "Ow…yeah?"

"Turn on the lights."

"Oh yeah!" the lights went on and every detail in the room became visible again.

Miroku smacked his head, embarrassed that he was even friends with these guys. "Sometimes you two scare me."

"As much as Kikyo does?"

"Never question the horror of Kikyo. She will always be the scariest thing to enter my life," he shivered.

Kouga and Shippo wasted no time in searching for that cell phone. Through her luggage, her purse, her underwear drawer. Even if it **was** unnecessary. 

"Guys…"

Kouga wagged his bottom in the air with his nose in her suitcase; he would check it thirty times over before he gave up.

"Guys!"

Shippo picked his way through her purse, inspecting thoroughly. There was no way he would give up hope of finding it now, what came next in their plan was flawless.

"**Guys**!"

"**What?**"

"It's right over here. On the night table."

Kouga ran over and retrieved the phone, looking at it like a precious diamond, stolen and unique, "Why didn't you just tell us?"  


"I tried to but-"

"Whatever, let's get to work," Shippo snatched the phone from Kouga's hands, "Leave it to me. Besides, I have a better Kikyo impression than you'll ever have."

"What are you guys planning on doing?" Miroku inquired, and then scooted over closer when Shippo went through the menu for the number he was in search of.

"Oh, you'll see." He pushed send and pressed the phone to his ear while being cramped between a hyper wolf and a nervous singer.

Ring, ring, ring…

A gruff voice answered on the other line, "Hello?"

Shippo cleared his throat then spoke in a squeaky high tone, "Naraku?"

"Hey, baby. Are we still on for tonight?"

Shippo giggled slightly, but then sobered up, "Oh, silly you. I forgot to tell you! I have **another **lover! And he is so much better than you!"

He heard a string of colorful words, "Well…fuck you, bitch. You better watch your back."

"Oh I will, darling. I will. I'll make sure to send your regards to my **wonderful** boyfriend!"

"Fu-"

Click! "You guys…I think we did it," Shippo stated calmly, bringing the phone down and into his lap.

Spontaneously they reached out for a triple high five, screaming, "**Yes**!"

Miroku sat down solemn, and quiet, "You do just realize that that didn't help us at all. We just helped Inuyasha."

"Oh…you're right," Shippo muttered, "But then again, Kikyo might have to admit about her other 'lover' if he ever shows up to get her back."

"We'll see. In time."

=====

"I'd like one hot chocolate please." Kagome answered to the vendor at the hotel café.

Sango asked politely for hot chocolate and the least Kagome could do was go out and get it for her as a good friend. She didn't want to admit it, but Sango was acting pathetic. The girl was normally strong, upbeat, unwilling to take any crap from anyone. But now she was like a flapping fish on the shore, scared to go back to sea after the big fish chased her out.

A man, tall and slender with long black stringy hair walked in, scouting out someone. Under his dark blue wife beater one could make out a tattoo in the shape of a spider, gray and eerie. His black jeans were baggy, and his fists were balled at his sides.

When he caught sights of Kagome, he growled. _'That bitch will pay.'_

"Thank you," Kagome said politely, accepting the cup in her hand from the clerk and scooted further down the counter to get some napkins and a straw so she could take a small sip for herself.

She felt a small tap on her shoulder, light at first, so she ignored it, but when it closed around her whole shoulder with an amazing and harsh grip she had to turn around.

"Wha?" she had no idea who the man was, and her first instinct was to scream.

He put his finger to his mouth, signaling that she should hush, "You damn bitch! No one does that to Naraku and gets way with it!"

Kagome was petrified, first of all she didn't know who it was, and second of all she didn't know what she did to deserve this from a stranger.

"First we're together, then the next day you're fucking another guy. What's your problem, bitch? You're messed up, you know that? You fucking whore. I'm going to beat you down."

Kagome's eyes watered, she was scared beyond belief, "I…I…"

"Oh no, I'd be quiet if I were you Kikyo, that'll only make the beating hurt less."

His hand lashed out and grabbed her around her upper arm and began to drag her off. Kagome saw her life flash before her eyes, what was he going to do? Was he going to rape her? Beat her? Shoot her? Stab her? Kill her? She didn't even know the man, and he was already going to end her life.

Inuyasha walked further into the lobby, shoving his hands in his pocket and nodding as Kikyo told him she had to visit the bar for a drink. He sighed, she really needed to stop the boozing and the smoking, and just about every bad habit he found disgusting. 

"Wait! Who-"

"Bitch, shut up, 'cause no matter what you say you're coming with me."

His ears perked up. That voice. Kagome…his Kagome. _'Who the hell is that guy? And what is he doing with **my** Kagome?'_

He noticed the distressed look on her face, the vicious look on his, and the way he dragged her feet along the floor. There was no way she was with that guy willingly. But what really made him snap was when Kagome planted her feet on the ground, shook her head, and tried to get out of his grip with tears in her eyes. 

Inuyasha walked fairly fast, rolling up his sleeves on his way over to the other guy. When he got there he wasted no time in giving him one hard, square in the jaw.

"What the fu-" Naraku screeched, rubbing his jaw carefully, and seeing who it was exactly that was trying to take him on. "You son of a bitch! You must be the **other** guy!"

Kagome looked on, confused, _'Inuyasha? Coming to save me? He cares? …wait…**other** guy?'_

"Whatever I am, I'm not going to let you take her that easily!" Naraku charged and got in a punch to Inuyasha's stomach, which he promptly held and tried to keep himself from vomiting. He stood straight, determined to defend Kagome's honor.

He gave Naraku a hard punch in the chest and he staggered back. Inuyasha took this chance to give him a good one in the face, this time causing Naraku to lose balance and fall backwards, but Inuyasha didn't stop at this. He kicked, he smacked, punched, until Naraku was only a bloody pulp on the floor.

It was like he lost his sanity. But then something brought him back to reality. He turned around to Kagome, her eyes shedding tears with a steady stream down her face. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…"

Their eyes made contact. He didn't care if Naraku was running off like a coward, he had had his way with him, now all that mattered was Kagome.

He ran to her and enclosed her body within his arms, stroking her hair, smelling her essence, like he would miss it. Inuyasha's heart felt a pang of pain. Kagome moved on, got herself in an abusive relationship with whoever that guy was, and he saved her. But he still had someone he loved, and she obviously didn't have her heart in the right place if she moved on so fast. He slowly withdrew her from the hug and put his hands on both her shoulders, looking her straight in the eye.

"Kagome, I'm sorry that you got into that relationship. I'm really sorry. But I can't save you anymore…I've got to look after Kikyo. All I'm saying is…you need to use better judgment next time."

She **had** stopped crying, but then she wept, no sobbed, and shook her head in denial. "Inuyasha…no…it's not like that."

"Kagome, you don't know what you're saying right now. Yes it was like that. He was about to hurt you, I suggest you do some real soul searching before you try to connect with someone."

Kagome buried her face in her hands and ran off. Inuyasha was confused, how come she was so upset? He could feel the presence of Kikyo behind him; she slipped her arms around his waist.

"What's little Higurashi's problem?"

"I don't know."

Thanks to my reviewers:

__

Aamalie- I deleted most of my fics, sadly. I'll try to write more, and rewrite a few…just for you! Well, yes, Paparazzi are devils! Evil little devils I tell you! And thank you for adding me to your favorite author's list. I am so flattered. Thanks for reviewing!

__

Sierra- Sorrow IS depressing, isn't it? Yes…it is. No, I'm pretty sure I didn't bury a boy, the cops haven't caught on to my little scheme yet either. I will make it out alive! Oh! You're still here…and I'm rambling. Probably gave too much away…oh well! Thanks!

__

tinnitus- Thank you for pointing that out. I even told myself I needed to work on drawing things out, taking time to describe it. But nooo, do I listen? Oh, trust me, I'll work on it. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11: Anymore

Authors Note: I kind of lied in my profile. I said it would be out Tuesday or Wednesday, I lied. Whoops. Sorry. Oh well, this chapter stinks. Sorry about the stinkiness. Plug your nose. But anyway! Enjoy! There will probably be a sequel! And new romances with the characters! Well, I love you all. Please read and review! Love you, love you, love you.

Chapter 11:

Kagome nudged her friend, softly. Sango rolled over, ignoring the subtle attempt to get her out of bed. Next time Kagome shook her violently, until the other girl's head was spinning. 

"Sango!" Kagome's distant voice beckoned her friend to wake up, to see that it was morning, and it was time to face the day ahead. "It's time to get up."

Sango moaned and groaned, but her attempts to stay curled up in bed for another week would be futile. The contract was set from the beginning; no amount of grieving could get her out of this one. She took part in writing the song; she recorded it with her heart and soul, could she really even stand giving all of it up now?

The answer was simple. No.

But what really made her want to just disappear for that day was the fact that Miroku was still mad at her. Would he show up? Would he leave her to sing the love song to herself? Would he prove to the world that he honestly had no feelings for her? Leaving her broken and scarred in front of thousands of people…

She had no doubt he would still be angry. He had every right to be, and she knew it. Miroku had entrusted his most sacred feelings to a girl that proved to be most untrustworthy. It was all her fault that she shattered him, made him believe there was nothing he could put faith into anymore.

__

'But I will not sit here like a hopeless fool. I've been moping around, day and night like a heartbroken idiot. Sango, get over it, he doesn't want you anymore, and it was all your fault. It's time to move on.'

She told herself that but her heart screamed otherwise. Her heart still pined for the touch that only Miroku could give. It was like he was the most deadliest sin, and she had even forsaken it, and was unworthy of something even so unpure.

"Sango, are you going to wake up now? The car is already waiting downstairs."

Sango sat up, rubbing the sleep clear from her eyes. "I'm going to go. I'm not going to abandon everything I'm supposed to stand for now."

"Now that's the Sango I know!"

=====

Sango shut the door behind her after climbing in and sliding over on the leather seats of the limo. She stared at her hands and then glanced at the pairs of feet sitting directly across from her, also in the same vehicle. That was where Miroku would be sitting if he came.

"So, Sango, are you ready?"

She snapped her head up to the source of the voice. Kikyo. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kouga sat beside her. No Miroku.

She sighed heavily, her breath coming out in shaky increments, "Yes, I'm ready."

"Good. Because you're going to need all the luck and hope you can get. Even **I** couldn't get Miroku to come. He's a hopeless cause."

And then Sango's spirits plummeted, it was no use. She might as well occupy herself instead of wallowing in her own self pity. Kagome looked close to tears as she stared out the window. She watched the blur of cars, houses, trees, and buildings rush by. Kagome must have been deep in thought to almost cry about that.

Then she looked to Inuyasha. He was having the same problem with trying to keep his emotions in check. There had to be a serious problem going on between the two that Sango was yet to figure out.

Oh well. She had time to think about it now, later, whenever, just as long as she wasn't thinking about Miroku.

=====

Miroku tried not to listen to the voices in his head, but it was kind of hard when they wouldn't shut up.

__

'If you really love her you would go to her. Can you imagine how embarrassing it will be for her to stand up there and stay quiet during your part of the song? It'd be humiliating.'

'But she already tortured me enough. She picked up my heart, ate and chewed, then spit it back out for birds to pick at it.'

'Gross dude. Gross. Keep those kind of things to yourself.'

'Whatever, you want a piece of me?'

'Maybe I do, what are you going to do about it?'

'Oh you'll see what I'm going to do about it.'

"**_Enough_**!" Miroku yelled to the vacant room that only he occupied. "I can't think when I won't shut up!"

And then his mind went silent. "Good, now for some rational thinking."

=====

They arrived at the concert hall, where guards immediately led them to dressing rooms so they could wait out for what could happen next. 

When Sango came to her room she sat in a chair while Kagome knew exactly what to do and opened up her cases upon cases of supplies she would need for her job. She looked at everything, concentrating hard, which was unusual for Kagome. She was always chatting, or gossiping, something to keep her from being absolutely quiet while she pretended to be professional like on the job.

"Kagome? Is there something going on between you and Inuyasha again?"

Kagome laughed nervously as she dropped several combs, "Me and Inuyasha? Nooo, why would you even think of an idea like that? He has Kikyo now."

"I just thought…"

"Well you thought wrong."

Sango stopped slouching in her chair and sat up straight. Kagome busied herself by combing out Sango's hair with a stern look on her face. 

When she was finished styling Sango's hair, Sango couldn't even complain about the dead silence. It was the best her hair ever looked before a show. She should try to irritate Kagome more often!

"I…I've got to go check out what's going on outside. You stay here." 

Kagome exited the room, closing the door behind her. When she turned around to what she thought was an empty hallway, instead she found two people groveling at her feet.

Kouga put his hands together, as if he were praying, "Kagome, we heard what happened with Naraku! This is all our fault!"

Shippo fell to his knees, "Yes! Even though it was mostly his fault, please forgive us!"

"What do you mean? Of course it's not your fault that guy attacked me! He must have mistaken me for someone else, that's all."

Kouga and Shippo looked at each other, they wanted her to be mad at them so they wouldn't feel guilty anymore, "But Kagome, didn't he mention **who** he was looking for?"

Shippo innocently nodded then added, "Yeah, it's our fault that he even came to the hotel."

"What do you mean?"

__

"Oh no, I'd be quiet if I were you **Kikyo**, that'll only make the beating hurt less."

"He was looking for Kikyo?" they both nodded at her, "Then who is **he**?"

"He's the 'other lover.' She's been cheating on Inuyasha."

Kagome looked frantically down the hallways, as if she was about to dash away; "I've got to tell him!"

She started walking but was jerked back when two hands went to grab her wrists; she looked at Shippo and Kouga, confused. "Guys? What's wrong? He **needs** to know!"

"Please, Kagome. For our sake. Inuyasha will kill us, he wouldn't believe you anyway, and that would only make his opinion of you stranger than it already is right now." Shippo put on his best puppy face, begging. 

"I…I guess." Kagome sighed, defeated. 

They both shot up, relieved, "Oh you'll see Kagome! We'll make it up to you!"

"Sometimes it creeps me out when you both say the exact same thing at the exact same time. You know that?" Kagome said offhandedly as they walked down the hallway.

=====

Click! The TV took a moment to blare up into full color and sound. Miroku watched it, his eyes fixing on the screen.

"Boring," Click. "Boring," Click. "Boring," Click "Bo…ring?"

__

"And tonight, we have a live broadcast from Miroku and Sango's most anticipated performance. Jon, what can you tell me about tonight?"

The screen turned to a man, standing in a crowd of thousands of people, holding his hand to his ear_, "Thanks Sally, the first thing I can say is these fans are revved up!"_

The roars of the group exploded_, "How do you describe what you are feeling right now?"_

The camera focused on a fan girl and her friends, who sported 'Miroku+Sango' t-shirts, and holding posters before the cameras._ "Oh my gosh, I have been waiting my whole life to see them on stage together_," she burst into tears,_ "Oh my god, this is going to make my life complete!"_

"Any message for Miroku and Sango?"

"Oh my god! If you guys are watching this, I love you!" she sniffled through her steady stream of tears,_ "Please get married and have babies and then name those babies after me! I would just die!"_

Jon chuckled_, "As you can see Sally, these people are excited."_

Miroku smacked his forehead, "What am I going to do?"

=====

Sango had her arms raised; a swarm of people surrounded her. One began fidgeting with her belt, securing a box to a microphone there. Another dropped a pair of ear plugs into her hand for the show. 

A woman rushed up to her and began talking a mile a minute, "Alright, as soon as DJ B introduces you, that's your cue to walk out there. Walk, don't jog, don't be noticeable, we want you to get onstage without people seeing you. The lights will then light up, just like you practiced, and all you have to do is look up and sing."

Sango stammered, "What about Miroku's part?"

"Yeah, Miroku's part. He's got to do it, don't worry about it."

Sango rolled her eyes. Didn't anyone have time to understand her dilemma? Miroku wasn't there! He never showed! She was about to be shamed in front of the world. 

"Where's Kagome for that good luck hug when I need her?" She shook her hands at her side, feeling as nervous as hell. 

She was going to need some serious help trying **not** to cry tonight. 

=====

"Row three. Here you are, mam." 

Kagome looked to see how many other people were sitting in her row; she hated it when she accidentally stomped on people's feet. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Shippo, and Kouga were already sitting in a row. Her seat, she was assuming, would be uncomfortably close to Inuyasha. 

She sat down, crossing both her arms and legs, pretending to look at something else.

"Kagome! Psst, Kagome!" Kagome tried to ignore the call of her name, for it was coming from the direction of Inuyasha. Even though it couldn't be him…she might have to look at him.

Shippo decided to use his vocal chords as well, "Kagommeeee, oh Kagommmeee!"

"Hey! Kagome! Psst! Over here! Kagome!"

"Kagoooommmeee! Kagooommmeeee!"

She pivoted sharply, hissing, "What?"

"Hi!" they yelled cheerfully in unison.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head, she knew it was going to be something stupid. It wasn't worth it, for now she felt Inuyasha's eyes on her, staring intensely. She blushed, her mouth gaping slightly open, and she glanced at him. 

"Uhhh…hi." She said dumbly.

He smiled slightly, amused, "Hi."

Inuyasha turned away though when Kikyo started to playfully cuddle on his shoulder, he turned to her attention, leaving Kagome to herself.

=====

Out in the parking lot, a door to a limo slammed, someone wearing plain old jeans, a fitting t-shirt, and a light jacket walked out. Set on his mission.

A group of girls who couldn't get tickets screamed, fencing him in. 

"Oh my god! It's Miroku!"

Others soon took notice, and it seemed like there was no escape from the terror of the fan girls.

"I'm DJ B, are you all ready to rock?" a wave of sound washed into the parking lot. Miroku could hear the boom of the voice rushing through the speakers. "I want you all to give a big round of applause for Miroku and Sango!"

"Damnit!" Miroku yelled, pushing his way through the girls. He didn't care if half of them got a good chunk of his coat; he wasn't here for them. He was letting Sango down; she probably would never forgive him.

=====

Sango felt a rush of excitement she always got when this time arrived. The crowd was silent after DJ B introduced her and Miroku to the crowd and walked off, so that no one was in view. The faint noise of the crowd thrumming was heard, but not many cheers.

The symbol started with a slow twinkling sound, that grew and died away. The people in the audience started up again with loud cheers and screams. The lights weren't fully on, but she knew she was slowly fading into view to everyone. 

The acoustic joined the drum in a slow rhythm and beat. Sango took in a breath and let it out, hearing the music that was supposed to start the verse. Everyone could see her now, but she couldn't make out all the tiny faces, she was glad though, some would be so disappointed that Miroku wasn't there. 

She started with her lines that probably didn't make sense, "_You got me wrapped around your finger and I don't know why I haven't lingered_."

The people in the first row were staring at her like she was a complete fool to even attempt it alone…and that's what started the prickling at the corners her eyes. Miroku's part came on again, and she stared dumbly at the crowd, taking it all in. 

He didn't show. He wasn't ready to love her with all her lies. They both weren't ready to love at all.

They should have never met.

But soon she caught herself whimpering, and tears were already spilling. Sango let the microphone slip from her grasp and in her eyes it fell slowly to the ground before it made contact with a loud squeak.

The crowd was silent. Sango stood there, alone in the spotlight, crying into her hands.

Some of the girls in the crowd had begun weeping as well; it was only natural instinct when they saw their idol doing the same on stage.

The band looked at each other incredulously, they weren't sure what to do. 

Sango broke down, in front of the world. She showed them she was weak, and worst of all, that no one cared about her the way it was rumored to be. But then, she heard a roar of screams and claps.

__

'What are they clapping for? Do they think I'm brave for baring all in front of them? Well I think I look like an absolute coward right now!'

Miroku, who had just run on stage, microphone in hand murmured, "Sango…"

She heard the vibration his one word caused through her whole body. Sango looked up, and sure enough, Miroku was on stage, staring at her concerned.

He threw his mic to the ground, carelessly, and then jogged to her. Sango tried to stop crying and wiped away her tears, but she found she couldn't. And ironically she was grinning like a fool. 

"Sango…" he muttered again before gathering her into his arms. 

And then thirty thousand people or so in the stadium should have gone deaf. Including Miroku and Sango.

"You forgive me? For being such a bad boyfriend and not getting to you sooner?" Miroku whispered into her hair. 

Sango went wide-eyed and broke out of the embrace, looking at him like he was extremely dumb, "**Me**? Forgive **you**? I should be asking if you forgive me! Not the other way around!"

"I realized that I was stupid when I reacted that way. You were trying to protect me, you didn't want to hurt me, but because you love me you told me the truth."

Sango was speechless. He was so perfect and understanding.

"Or at least I hope you love me. Because I know one thing is for sure, Sango…I love _you_."

And that was it. Sango launched herself into his arms, encircling her arms around his neck and capturing his lips in a kiss that could end all kisses.

And then all the viewers watching the thirty thousand or so deaf people lost their hearing as well. 

The band knew that this was the exact time to continue playing, and they did so…making such a nice symphony for such a bittersweet kiss.

=====

Even through the yelling Kagome could hear a manly voice that was particularly loud, and was yelling nothing that sounded like it should be said at a couple making up on stage.

She turned around; the man was rapidly crawling over the chairs, _'Naraku…'_

This time, though, his gaze was set on Kikyo, he could pick her out between the two most likely immediately when they were in the same room. 

Kikyo looked at the stage with glistening eyes, then at Inuyasha who scowled at the idea of public affection. She jumped up and down, proud of Miroku, and proud of the way the crowd was going to go crazy for those new line of Miroku and Sango t-shirts that would be available after the show.

"Inuyasha…" she said, putting on a puppy dog face and while letting her bottom lip quiver. "Kiss me."

He grumbled and blushed, seeing the leery faces of Kouga and Shippo just waiting to see what would happen next. "Fine."

They kissed, but not a second after was Inuyasha stumbling and rearing back. Naraku still had his fist raised in mid-air, the animosity he felt still clear on his face.

"Bitch, what are you doing with my woman?"

Inuyasha got up, rubbing his shoulder where he had been hit; his expression was one of absolute astonishment. "Your woman? What are you talking about? I thought you were with Kagome…and…"

His eyebrows were furled together in confusion while he pointed in the direction of Kagome and lost what he was going to say. "Kagome? That little bitch doesn't look like she's fit to be **anywhere** near me."

__

'He doesn't know Kagome? Kikyo? His woman? What have I done?'

"Don't call Kagome a bitch. And if you do again, it's because she's **my** girl. Got that?" Inuyasha growled, referencing his own canine attributes.

Naraku pushed Inuyasha on the chest with a 'bring it on' attitude, "Oh yeah, dog boy? I bet you'd do just about anything to get into a nice fuck like her pants."

Kikyo put her hand gently on Inuyasha's arm, trying to calm him down, but he quickly snatched it away, "Inuyasha…"

"Kikyo. You and I are through," he hissed, not bothering to look at her while he glared daggers at Naraku, "And Kagome," he turned to her, "You're mine."

The way he said it brought chills to Kagome's spine. The possessiveness made her want to find herself in Inuyasha's arms again, warm and protected from the world.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "Time to take out the trash."

=====

Sango smiled deliciously, holding Miroku's neck as he pulled away. His eyes were still closed and he licked his lips, smiling like he was still in the dream like state of the kiss. Sango twirled her finger around his ponytail, reveling in the feel of his silky locks. 

"Miroku." She said trying to lull him back into reality. He only then let his eyes flutter open. 

He looped his arm around her waist, "Let's get outta' here."

She nodded vigorously, "Yeah."

He took her hand and they walked off stage, a coordinator backstage yelled in their direction. "Wait you two! What about the concert?"

They stopped and took the time to turn around and face the source of the voice. "Well, about that," Miroku began, "Sango and I decided we need some alone time."

Sango caught on to his perverted smile, "What he means is-Oh!"

She could only smile back when he swept her off her feet, bridal style, and carried her away. 

Like the perfect fairytale ending.

=====

So wait, what happened to Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kouga?

Rewind.

As soon as Naraku was on the ground, Inuyasha wasted no time in gathering Kagome into his arms and he stole her breath away with a hard, long kiss.

But of course there had to be cheering in the background. "Oh, my little Inu is growing up!"

"Would you like a tissue?" Kouga asked, pretending to wipe away tears. 

"Guys," Inuyasha muttered after taking away his mouth from Kagome's, which she felt like was devouring her own.

Kagome blushed, "I love you guys!"

Shippo grinned, happy that everything was right again. "Group hug!"

…

"Wait…what happened to Miroku and Sango?"

Kagome only thought of the two, walking away in the sunset, kissing sweetly. And how right she was. 

__

…The End…

****

Thanks to my reviewers:

__

Soli-chan- My Math class is called Advanced Algebra and Trigonometry Enriched. Pretty crazy stuff. Test tomorrow! Wish me good luck! Well…I'll wait for forevermore…forever! The funny thing about that was that I was thinking about naming a fic "Evermore and Evermore" but…yeah..it's kind of the same. Anyway! Thanks for TWO reviews!

__

LiL psYch0- Oh yes…and now I'll make an alternate lemon ending! Just for you…here it goes!…Just kidding. And of course I'm making up for lost time, I was gone so horribly long. You can't blame me though, there was a death in the family, finals, school, choir contests and whatnots. Well, no, and yes. Shippo and Kouga are just in THIS story for comical relief, but in the sequel they have purpose. So, if you like them and their romantic pairings you can go ahead and read it. Thanks!

__

icenekohanyou- Yeah…wait don't interrupt! So anyway…HEY! I SAID SHUT UP! That was just my head interrupting me, sheesh. No, I hate when people do that too. They should give you a chance to explain…if he would have seen her reasons he wouldn't have been so mad in the first place. And don't hurt him…he needs to be spick and span for Sango! Thank you!

__

SM together- Yes…UPDATE…and ANOTHER! WOOT!

__

Sierra- Awwww. I agree. More depth. I wrote the first chapter to the sequel when I started the first chapter of the first one. I was thinking about releasing it first and then having this one come out, kind of like a "what happened to make them this way" thing. A quarter of the chapter is just Sango and Kagome in a room…reeeeaaalll in depth about a lousy escape attempt. But anyway, thank you so much for the compliments!

__

Bikutoria- Oh my fruit roll-ups! Thanks you for the compliments, and it's my pleasure to update for everyone that supports me!

A little 'update' from the author:

Fanfiction.net told me the login process was not working, sorry for taking so long to release this chapter. Here is some 'upcoming' stuff you might want to know. 

The Sequel- All I can say is this won't be released for a very long time. Not until the badminton season is over anyway. I plan on using my free time to A. Study, and B. Write/Read fanfiction. So hopefully a sturdier updating foundation will be formed. 

Another MxS story- I thought of a good idea in chemistry today. I really like the idea…but now all I need is what is going to fill in the plot. 

Well, thanks again to all of you who took the time out to review my story. It's been really fun! Thanks! Enjoy! 

And wait again, Outshining the Brightest Star is going to be reformated because fanfiction.net has screwed up my spacing. Stay tuned for that. 

****

Ja!


End file.
